SweetTooth Week
by LuMar014
Summary: The name says it all: a place to put my prompts during this special time of the year for our ship. Enjoy! :D
1. Day 1 (Dance)

Welcome to SweetTooth Week 2016! From Monday 13th to Sunday 19th, we all gather to celebrate the greatness that is SweetTooth :D

Don't hesitate to participate and spread the word. Everything counts.  
DAY 1: Dance

Enjoy!

* * *

 **A DANCE FOR TWO**

"Where is the boy?" North's brows furrowed while checking his watch for the hundreth time. "He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

The artistic director was right. They had to rehearse the Pas de deux and the Cavalier was missing.

Nicholas St. North, muttered something and tried to call Jackson Overland once more.

In all his years in this profession, he had been put to extreme situations and he had easily solved them, making the productions continue without a hitch. But now complications seemed to be popping out of nowhere. First the choreographer had simply up and left after a confrontation between them - but he didn't regret that, it was alright to be strict but not to bully the dancers when they were clearly doing their best to do things right into a crying mess-, his wife Natalia (ballet mistress and also first choreographer) had to take over the children's classes since their teacher was on maternity leave, the prop makers where buggering him non-stop because there were no materials for the Christmas tree, and the segment of the ballet they were now working on was far from finished.

To summarize, North was _this_ close from just losing it. But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_. A whole ballet company with 200 dancers (including the children that formed the junior classes) depended of him and he didn't have the habit of dropping projects he had taken, and he wasn't going to start now.

But Norh wasn't the only one that was worried.

At one of the barré, Toothiana's mind was racing while doing warm-ups. Her partner wasn't exactly known for punctuality, but he always let know if something had detained him. The recent events had put an enormous pressure on her too.

Not only had she finally gotten one of the most important roles of the ballet as the Sugar Plum Fairy, but this was also her first gig as the new principal dancer of the company and all eyes were on her.

Her character had a special place in the hearts of many and her piece was one of the most well-known and loved.

Were she to fail, not only her career was at risk, but also the reputation of the company and the love of many of the Nutcracker's fans would be lost. Or at least that was the scenario that kept replaying in her head.

She exhaled as her legs flexed almost mechanically into a plié. She also felt a little bit guilty. She had begged North for another practice on a Saturday afternoon and things were not going well. If only she could get things right...

Doing the Pas de Deux was not easy. Although she was used to dancing within the corps and even as a soloist, now she had been assigned a partner and it had thrown her into uncharted territory. Now she had to coordinate her body and movements with someone else's' to create a harmonic and synchronized dance piece. It was harder than it looked. The both of them had to deal with matching their tempos and speed, developing the necessary trust that ballet partners needed from one another (because when you throw yourself in the air, you have to be certain that the other will catch you), and fully immersing themselves in their respective characters. It was hour after hour of strain and hard work, while still trying to not create any animosity that might hinder them.

A door opened, but only felt half-disappointed since it was the music director and not Jack.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund entered with to steamy cups of coffee in his hands, handing one of them to North who seemed to need it the most.

"I'm sorry, Bunny." North sighed. "Jack is not here, so we can't begin practise."

"Don't sweat it, mate." The aussie placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying his best to ease the tension. "I'm sure he'll get here."

Even though, his words couldn't shake the heavy feeling of North's spirit.

Aster gave Toothiana a quick nod and took his place at the front of the piano, opening one of his folders and going over his notes.

The music sheets, once bear at the beginnig of the season, where crammed with notes into every available space in red, bue and black ink (he apparently had his own color code) or with post its and highlighted sections. He did this with every new production, and although he never threw any of the sheets in case he needed them for reference, no piece of music held the same notes - making the final resoult a new experience everytime, even if it was for the same production.

Each dancer was different; they had their own signature and style and Aster devoted himself into making the music highlight the dancer while at the same time respecting the spirit of the original music and plot.

"He finally answered. His metro line was stopped due to suspect package and they were held up." North leaned against the piano, pocketing the phone. "Reception was bad, but he said he'd be on his way as soon as they let him go. I'm sorry, Tooth."

Bunny flipped to another page and added a small note in red.

"Are those my dance notations?" North cocked his head to the side for a better look.

"Yeah, I copied them. It helps me synchronize the music to their steps." He said while flipping another page. The music sheets were mixed in with the notations and North wondered what else hides in those folders of his. That's when a small idea surged.

"Bunny, you can partner up with Tooth!"

Both looked at him like the Russian went bonkers. "Say what now?" Aster asked.

"Yes, that's good idea! She can practice while Jack gets here and we can iron out the kinks with her part."

"Mate, I don't think I can."

"Of course you can!" North interrupted him. "You know the choreography?"

"Like the back of my hand but..."

"And you've been taking classes, right?"

That definitely caught Tooth's attention. "You take ballet classes?"

A slight tinge of red appeared on his face. "Well yeah, I have but..."

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" North patted him loudly on the shoulder, already making him get up from his seat and steering him towards the center of the room where she was standing.

"Wait a moment, why don't _you_ dance with her? You're the director after all."

"I work better from a bird's eye view perspective." He said as if it was obvious. "How can I fix what is wrong if I don't see the whole picture?"

"But what if I drop her? Or step on her toes?"

North sensed it was something else that made his friend refuse, knowing that the aussie would never let either of those things happen.

"Leave it, North. We'll wait till Jack gets here. We shouldn't force him, if he's so scared." She said in a light teasing tone, putting special emphasis on 'scared'. If she had learned something in practices was how easy it was sometimes to lead Bunny by the nose when pressing the right buttons - technique she had learned from the constant bickering between both the music director and North.

Some other time she would have felt guilty by it, but not now. Not only were they running out of time, but hearing that the cute pianist could actually dance ballet had definitely caught her interest. Now she definitely wanted to see this.

"I ain't scared" Aster almost looked offended. "Fine. Lets do this. C'mon." He started to roll up his sleeves, almost looking like getting ready to fight and not to dance.

Toothiana looked at North and he chuckled, winking to congratulate her on such clever strategy.

Soon the artistic director was giving both of them pointers on how Tooth should watch her foot work in the soutune since she didn't seem stable enough during her spins and reminding Bunnymund where exactly to place his hands on her waist for maximum support and safer grip.

Then North prepared the audio equip next to the piano, thanking that he had asked Bunny to record himself playing since it had helped him to come up with their current choreography.

"You think you can keep up the pace, piano man?" She challenged with a small smile and looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"I think I'll manage, sheila."

* * *

Tooth had to admit that for having such talented fingers, the pianist was also quite light on his feet.

Bunnymund truly knew all he steps and had no problem to catch up the pace after stretching his muscles a little bit. Of course, he was no match to someone who had spent their lives practicing and practicing, but for being an amateur he was really good.

North had decided that they would practice the adagio of the Pas, since it was one of the easier instances when they had to dance together that Aster could perform, and as the music from the piano accompaniments traveled through the room, the both of them found their own rhythm.

The Pas a Deux was one of the main pieces of the ballet; visually stunning and musically moving. In it, the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Cavalier danced as a closing act to the celebration of the return of the Nutcracker Prince before Clara had to return to her home.

The characters had the stage for themselves and it was a moment when the dancers shone for their impeccable technique, the communication of emotion, and the almost synchronic back and fro of the partners.

The adagio started with the dancers entering to the stage on each side and then meeting in the middle of it to dance at a more slow and soulful pace, not as two individual elements but as a single force that flowed into graceful shapes, lifts and balance, and repetitions.

Pirouettes, correct arm position, distance between the dancers, leg positioning, North made them work through them all. Despite originally being worried at her performance, the proximity and intimacy between her and the pianist seemed to constantly slip into her mind. On one of her solo moves, Tooth snuck a glance to Bunny (whose eyes were trained on her) and couldn't help to think how handsome he looked before she glided back towards him. His eyes attentive to her every move and his shoulders thrown back, giving him a regal air worthy of the Cavalier. There was no denying that he was good-looking and Tooth marveled at the strength he seemed to posses whenever he slightly lifted her. Jack was strong enough to hold her while in mid-air while they danced, but dancing with Aster made her feel tiny and seem more graceful - which were not sensations she disliked in the least.

Her thoughts would have continued down that line if it wasn't that it made one of her pirouettes lack speed, which North quickly pointed out, bringing her back earth.

Counting off the pace of the melody, she matched her twirls to the rythm. Aster's hands on her waist spun her with dexterity as he admired the way her body languidly matched up to the increasing speed of the music.

Lifting Tooth had been something that worried him a lot. She looked so small and fragile, he almost was afraid to touch her in case she would break. The aussie kept repeating all the right steps he had been taught on how to lift her and his heart almost leapt out of his chest when he did. His hands found her waist easily and rose her, feeling her light weight in his arms and how he was the only one controlling the movement while she glided still in the air until her toes reached the floor once more.

When first entering the world of ballet, he taught that the man had to do all the work when lifting, catching, and guiding their partner. But now he realized that it was just as hard for women since it required quite the bit of upper body strength to be in the correct angle in order to help him keep the balance point.

Toothiana was tense as a string during the various set of lifts they had to practice, her muscles taut and her back straight while coordinating the adequate position of her arms and legs with North.

Aster's mistakes, although quite a few and also common since he was no professional, were promptly marked and he was quick to correct them. He had always been a fast learner, but he didn't want to mess something up and make things harder for the other two. Because he wasn't dancing on his own now. Tooth and he had to work together to get it right. At first he thought North only needed him to hold the ballerina, while she twirled and looked pretty. But now he felt he truly grasped the true dynamics between dance partners.

A male dancer in this role not only had to make the ballerina look great and feel safe, he had to standout in his own downplayed way. He was the frame that held her together and her support while she performed steps that would be impossible with only one person. Without the Cavalier, there could be no Sugar Plum Fairy.

This discovery wouldn't have occurred to him from his seat at the piano, and if this petite woman hadn't challenged him to dance.

He lifted her once more when the crescendo was about to come to its highest peak, using her forward momentum to hold her and twirl her body so she would perch up on his shoulder, then bringing her down with a swift fish dive that sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through her blood.

They continued to dance through the last part of the adagio, and as the tempo slowed down so did their movements. As the music ends, she was in his arms once more.

A small clap interrupts their concentration. Tooth looked up to find Jack at the door, coat and hat sprinkled with snow from outside and a big smile on his face.

The true Cavalier had finally arrived and Aster could resume his post at the piano.

And to her, the dance for two they had shared was over too soon.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

It came in handy that sweettoothforever asked for a fic with ballerina!Tooth and pianist!Bunny. ;)  
I hope that you participate too :3  
Bye!


	2. Day 2 (Stargazing)

SweetTooth Week 2016: Day 2 (Stargazing)

Short and sweet for today's prompt. Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **UNDER THE STARS WITH YOU**

"And that is Morsimus, he fought on the first battle that would help create the Golden Age." Bunnymund pointed towards the dark blue sky covered with bright dots. The cool night hair ruffled the leaves of the trees

Tooth gave him a look. "Ok, now I know you're making this up. That is the Southern Cross and those three stars are part of Centaurus."

"No, I'm not." The pooka scoffed. "It's not my fault the humans renamed them and messed 'em up!"

She chuckled as he continued to complain that humans always felt the need to rename stuff, and even related how he once had spent days arguing with some of the astronomers on how one of the constellations was in fact egg-shaped.

Tooth scooted closer, enjoying the date he had planned. It had been a while since she had just stopped working, sat down on the grass and looked at the sky. The fairies had assured them that they would take care of everything; the tingling sensation at the back of her head that told her when a tooth was placed under its pillow had been silent all night. Even the moon was absent from the sky to make it a perfect night for the stars to shine their best, which was strange since the moon wouldn't be on its new moon phase for a couple of days.

She pointed at several stars and recounted how her father had taught her how to use the sky and its celestial forms to guide herself through her jungles when she was little, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. Bunny listened enraptured. He loved her expression when she told him about her childhood and would laugh at how her curiosity and stubbornness would sometimes get her in troubles.

"Do you know that one?" He traced her finger. It pointed towards Sagittarius. He shook his head. Of course he knew the constellation but he allowed her to speak, wanting to listen and enjoy her explanation.

At some point, Tooth noticed he was looking at her intently while she talked on about the "silly human constellations" – which had made her laugh –, and it made her blush. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No" Aster pulled her closer, her form fitting perfectly against his, and gave her a light peck on her nose. "You just looked really cute right now."

Turning over, her chin resting on her hands folded over his chest, she leaned forward to kiss him. A minute passed before they pulled away.

"I love you, Bunny." She murmured with a smile as she placed her head against his chest.

"Me too, sheila."

They stayed under the stars for a while longer, enjoying being so close to the other and feeling truly blessed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Day 3 (AU)

SweetTooth Week 2016: Day 3 (AU)

There are not enough sweettooth highschool AUs in my opinion. So here I'm to redeem that.  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **A SUGAR QUEEN IN CHEMISTRY**

Toothiana was terrified. Of all the students to be paired with, the teacher just had to put her next to the scariest guy in the school.

Six feet of towering and menacing muscle with glares that had earned him fame, E. Aster Bunnymund looked ready to get in the middle of a fight. Or maybe even start one.

He entered last year. He had arrived in the middle of the school year already with a string of rumors trailing behind him – most of them not very flattering.

'I heard he's been expelled from five schools already.'

'I heard he got kicked out from his last school for drinking.'

'I heard he got into a fight and he almost killed the guy. The other dude ended up in the hospital!'

The boy's silent nature and his lack of disposition to deny them (for all comments were simply met with glares and hostile remarks), only made the rumors to travel and increase tenth fold.

And now he was her lab partner.

She was widely known among these walls for being the shy klutz. That had actually earned her a couple of friends among her class mates, but also an easy target to those who searched for a few demeaning laughs. If she fell and her things scattered away, if she was distracted and stumbled face first into an open locker door, if her hair and clothes were too colorful or too weird that day. Anything would serve as material for her bullies. And she could only keep her head low and scurry to her next class. Why? Because it was high school and every attempt to stand up for herself had turned terribly. Her voice would falter; she felt everyone's eyes on her and her stature didn't help to make her statements more impressive. So in the end she had just given up on the idea.

To say that Bunnymund and she were opposites was the biggest understatement of the year. No one would say mean things to his face unless they wished to lose a couple of teeth. And he just seemed so unflappable and a full force not to be reckoned with.

"Are you sitting down or what?" He snapped, almost making her jump.

"Sorry!" She gingerly placed her bag on the floor and took a seat, careful not trip with anything.

A couple of minutes went by as she fished her stuff out of the bag pack, while the boy lounged on his chair, clearly with his mind somewhere else.

"Umm…so you're Aster, right?"

"Surprise." He mumbled, giving her a side glance that made her feel like a mouse.

She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. Well, he was clearly not thrilled with the partner selection. Tooth felt like saying something but in the end remained quiet, knowing that any further socializing attempts might not be very well-received.

Her embarrassment deepened when she noticed him looking at the cover of her notebook (a pink-frosted cupcake with a little coronet on top) and raising an eyebrow.

'What? I think it looks cute.' She would have loved to tell him off.

The class resumed, the teacher launching into his lecture and she desperately trying to take notes. She just couldn't help but feel too conscious of the boy's presence at her side.

"Questions anyone?"

Oh, gosh. What was the teacher talking about? Her notes were missing a chunk and she had forgotten the last dictated sentence when she sneaked a glance towards her lab partner – which he had noticed and made her face go crimson.

"Sir, I…" But her voice trailed off, drowned by the murmurs of several students that were engaging in conversation – who could blame them? It was the last period before the bell rang and they were set free –.

Tooth sighed.

"Oi!" He said in a loud gruff voice that made several heads turn their way, including the teacher's. "Sugar queen has a question."

'What did he call me?'

It took her brain a second to recover from all the looks being immediately directed to her, obviously not used to the attention. She recovered and asked the teacher her question, who seemed almost as stunned as her while looking at Bunnymund (it was the first time he had intervened in his class after all!).

"Um…thanks."

He grunted and returned his attention to the front of the class before she could notice how red his ears had turned and the grin he was trying to suppress.

The corners of her mouth perked up. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Let me know if you liked and please help us support the ship.

Bye! :D


	4. Day 4 (Fight)

Sweettooth Week 2016: Day 4 (Fight)

Enjoy :D

* * *

 ** THE TRUE MASTER OF COMBAT**

"You're going down, Aster." Toothiana said with fierce determination, conscious of the enraptured audience around them.

The rest of the team was absolutely silent and tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. The laughter and boisterous atmosphere was now gone.

"Keep dreaming, sheila."

* * *

Blows, grunts, kicks and what sounded like bones cracking filled the arena. Bunnymund served vicious punches to his opponent with agile strikes, true to his martial arts combat style.

Tooth kept her attacks in the air, moving so fast she was a blue blur. It served to lay several hits on him, the razor edges of her weapons now taking center stage.

None of the fighters had quarrel with getting brutal or drawing blood. They both could hear the muffled gasps and murmuring of their fellow guardians and any other member of the workshop who had gathered to watch.

She sent him flying up in the air but most of the times he recovered.

Bunnymund continued his assault without mercy, merging any sort of combo of kicks and punches whenever he could.

The Tooth Fairy snarled. She was losing.

Some way or another, Bunnymund managed to knock her to the ground or to reduce the damage of her attacks with strategic blocks.

He somersaulted over her and barraged with more kicks and punches that sent her to the ground stunned.

She had succumbed to his assault.

As the people around them cheered for the pooka's fisnnishing move, he refused and maintained his battle stance (which was in no way less epic). The fallen queen gave no sign of getting up.

The battle was over.

* * *

"You're cheating!"

Aster burst into laughter. "How could I cheat?"

"You and your damn pooka magic definitely have something to do in this!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"I want a rematch!" She poked him on the chest with each word "Right now, you and me. Let's go!"

"Tooth maybe you should-" North interjected, trying to calm the fairy queen.

"Stay out of it North! He and I are not finished." Tooth exclaimed while glaring at the pooka.

He smirked and raised his hands in feigned defeat. "As you wish, sugar queen."

* * *

The combatants resumed their posts at the opposite corners of the battle arena.

Tooth's determination had not been undermined by him and she was sure to demonstrate that with an intimidating glare on his direction. The pooka only smirked.

"Don't you think that we should-"

"Shhh!" Jack Frost hushed the Cossack. "I got money on the kangaroo."

Both grabbed their X-box controllers and the well-known voice of the announcer resounded from the screen and into the room.

"ROUND ONE! **FIGHT**!"

* * *

Surprise! They were playing Mortal Kombat all along :D

Haha, in the end the fight prompt turned into them playing video games.

Hope you liked it. Bye!


	5. Day 5 (Partners in crime)

Here's more sweettooth for all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **ON TOP OF EVERYTHING**

They were good at what they did. Of course, they had to be or North would have never bothered to ask them to join in on his organization. Each one of the members had the best rankings among the field, nerves of steel, and a steady hand when working against time.

What were they you ask. Spies? Special Forces? Some secret government agents?  
No, in fact they were none of those things. Although they liked to call themselves acquirers of very special objects, people who received a visit from them liked to use other more colorful epithets: rats, criminals, _thieves_.

Funny, those were the same words Bunnymund would use with them too. No matter how stinking rich you may be, buying and smuggling ancient relics was still a crime in his books. Like today's fop, for example. A guy whose ancestors had definitely no quarrel with getting their hands dirty with stolen goods had decided to incursion on said family tradition and was holding a very valuable statuette hostage in his family state.

The disappearance of the piece had been fairly recent. A small village, lost in the deep jungles of India, had reported one of their most ancient relics stolen from the main temple but of course it had never reached any important authority or media thanks to the head of the local police having his pockets stuffed with the fop's money.

Thankfully, Tooth's sister, a member of _Médecins Sans Frontières_ , had called her knowing that if someone could get the statuette it was her. Aishwarya didn't exactly approve of her sister's career but right now it could prove to be the miracle this people need.

Tooth had but leapt into action immediately. Their organization didn't take non-paid missions (they were a business after all) and the woman had already announced that she would do it on her own and that any material loss would be on her, but to Bunnymund that simply wouldn't do. How could he ever let his partner go alone into this while he stayed at his home doing nothing? Now that was just a Friday night not worth having, and besides his loyalty to her would never allow that.

Looks like they were going to pay Marius Carrow a visit.

* * *

An electrified fence, a security alarm in the window, a guard change, and a few blinded cameras later, they were finally at the open door of the vault. Now, here was a little itty bitty problem…

"Lasers? Why the heck does it have lasers?!" She gritted out. "They were no lasers on your detail."

"Must have added them recently. You know I can't stay always on top of all the things, sheila." He explained trying to appease the glares Tooth is giving him right now.

"Forget it, we will get through it." She said already scanning the room.

The lasers alarms were dancing around the room, creating a moveable spider web-like pattern. The pair couldn't tell what would be the consequences if one of them broke the line, but neither of them had any intention of finding out.

"At least there are no cameras to take out." He pointed out, feeling the comforting weight of his bag pack with his instruments he used for hacking in the computers. Mr. Carrow had definitely overestimated his security system.

'Sloppy, very sloppy.'

"There!" She pointed a dainty gloved finger towards a gap that opened to then be immediately closed. "I found the pattern."

Her eyes continued scanning for a suitable route. She had done this before and puzzles and mazes had always fascinated her, so it was easy to come out with a plan. After a couple of minutes tracing the path to walk in one of the maps he had of this room and memorizing it, they left their stuff at the entrance of the vault.

Tooth took a deep breath.

"Ladies first." Bunnymund said, bowing and stepping back to allow her to pass.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You better be buying me a nice dinner after this."

* * *

As she quickly flipped through the first set of lasers, they fell into the routine. They had the tendency of trying to distract the other. It was a small competence they had going on that so far had not been won by anyone. Last she hummed the theme songs of all those spy movies he hated so much (they were completely inaccurate and ridiculous according to him) while he was busy deactivating a top-notch security system that required surgeon-like precision. And now he was repaying her in kind.

"Now, don't you look sexy doing that?"

'Aster Bunnymund, I'll murder you after we're done.'

"What? You do have a nice bottom, sheila."

She smiled while lying flat on her back waiting for a laser to pass, not truly bothered by it since it formed part of their banter.

Fine, two could play the game. She only had to exaggerate and slow her movements a little bit to have him ogling at her. He soon caught up, continuing his complements on how attractive she looked while doing an impressive display of acrobatics.

It took her a couple more minutes to get to the end of the maze. It was difficult to make her way through the blind spots and gaps, but she managed.

With a gracious back flip, she landed on her fit and looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Your turn."

Bunnymund stood up, stretched slightly and…pulled out one of his digital devices from his bag. After a quick pressing of buttons, the lasers flickered and disappeared.

He walked through, hands in his pockets.

"You…what the-?"

"Like I said, I can't be on top of everything. It just happens this was not one of those times."

"And you let me do all that when you could simply deactivate the stupid lasers?"

"And missing not only the look on yer face but also the impeccable show back there?" He leaned closer to her to plant a quick peck on her cheek. Her pursed lips and miffed eyes just too endearing. "No thanks."

Dammit, she couldn't stay mad at him when he gave her that look.

She would make sure to get back at him later.

They still had work to do.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R!


	6. Day 6 (Comfort)

Ha! College thought it could make me skip today's prompt by giving me tons of homework, but they were wrong! SweetTooth ALWAYS wins :D

Here is today's drabble (Victorian!SweetTooth), fresh out of the oven.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **UNTIL IT STOPS HURTING**

Toothiana entered his workshop. Despite the constant tick-tock of the watches around him, he heard the click of her heels when she descended the stairs from their tiny apartment just above Bunnymund's clock shop, the creak of the third wooden step (he never had gotten around to fix it), the small sigh she released before she opened the door, and the rustle of her skirts as she crossed the room towards him.

Still he didn't look up from his table, his eyes contemplating the small pocket watch he has been working on, a pair of smiling faces looked at him from the miniature in the inner face of the cover.

A pair of arms encircled him and he felt his wife's lithe heartbeat against his back.

"I miss them too."

The pain in his heart increased at the sight of the happy faces of the four-year-old twin girls. Their daughters.

A tight knot formed in his throat, the tears threatening to escape. Aster placed a hand over hers, keeping them on his chest near where his heart is.

She put her weight on him – he hadn't noticed how much weight she had lost in this last three weeks after it happened–, just hugging him tightly.

It had happened all too soon.

It started with sore throats and a loss of appetite, throwing up any content that their stomachs received. Then came the high fever, sending them into cold sweats and intense shivering. A spurt of tiny red bumps and then their tiny faces flushed except for the pale lips.

Amelia's throat inflammation advanced to her right year. In two days she couldn't hear from it.

Three doctors came. They all took a bit of hope with them with each visit, one even took away Lynn's hair – except for a couple of locks Tooth had rescued before the rest had to be burned away to prevent the disease from spreading.

This hell prolonged itself for two weeks.

Then they were gone.

Scarlet Fever had swept its deadly hand and had taken five more children in the neighbourhood, dressing it into mourning clothes.

A wet feeling on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. Tooth's body is silently wracked with sobs.

Aster turned his head and looked at her. He can do nothing but hug his wife like she was an anchor, stopping him from drifting away by the salvage current he had been thrown in. The tears roll down freely now.

The wounds are too fresh; the pain still too deeply embedded within. Yet in the arms of the other, they feel less alone.

And that is all they need in this moment.

* * *

Whoops, I made myself sad. :(

Don't forget to R&R!


	7. Day 7 (Happily Ever After)

Hi!

Welcome to the last day of sweettooth week. It has been quite the ride trying to juggle with college and my OTP's week but in the end I have come out victorious! :D

Sorry for posting this in the nick of time and in case it may feel rushed when you read it. I'm tired xD

Here is some Human!SweetTooth.

* * *

 **WE ARE TRYING**

"Rose, stop stealing all the blankets!" A voice chides from inside the room and makes Toothiana stop in the middle of the hallway of their cozy apartment, the full laundry basket still in her hands.

"That's not true, Violet, I took so little!" says the other girl rather offended at her sister's apparent false accusations.

Tooth stifles a chuckle as she peers into the scene through the slit of the worn-out door, seems like the two little devils have invaded their parent's bed once more. It was the most comfortable place in their tiny home (especially since the heating system breaks down whenever the wind changes and the landlord still has not gotten around it). They are in the middle of winter and they are forced to wear extra layers of clothes even inside the apartment.

It is a rough patch, and it has taken a toll in all of them.

"Do we have a problem here or can I continue reading?" Bunnymund interjects before it escalates into a full fight – it has happened before and they don't need another complain for noise from one of their neighbors.

"Sorry daddy." They apologize at the same time.

He carries on, spinning a tale of valiant knights and cunning princesses from the storybook with so much ability that it almost makes them all think they are seeing it happen in front of their very eyes. He even gives each character different voices.

She stands there for a while, the last chores of the day now forgotten. Tooth is soon enraptured into it too, leaning against the frame and simply enjoying the sound of his voice.

At some point of his narration, he must feel someone else is there because he looks up to the door to find her staring through the gap and leaning against the jamb. It gives him moment to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Alright ankle-bitters, time for bed."

"But daddy, this is the best part." Violet looks at him with big eyes and a pout starts to form on her lips. No doubt a gesture she has picked up from her mother.

"It's late and daddy has to get up early t'morrow." He puts a book marker on the page and sets it on the nightstand. He gets up to properly tuck them in and turns the lights off.

He exits the room quietly, leaving the door ajar. He will move the twins to their respective beds once the rest of the house is in order and they are deeply asleep. They just love their parents' bed too much.

Tooth still stands there, looking at him in that special way that sends his heart aflutter since day one of them knowing each other.

"So? Do the princess and her knight live happily ever after?"

He pulls her closer and instead of answering he kisses her, long and deep, feeling a bit more recovered from his long day at work. The bakery always benefitted from this time of the year but it meant he had to almost drag himself home at the end of the day.

"Rose you're stealing the blankets again!"

He sighs and pulls away; a half-tired, half-amused grin sprouts from the corner of his mouth.

"Well…They're trying."

He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before going back to the bedroom in order to defuse the situation.

As she walks the rest of the hallway, a warm smile lits up her face.

They are trying indeed.

* * *

Hehe, one of my fondest childhood memories was falling asleep in my parents' bed so yeah, that place is hella comfy. ^^

Hope you liked it, don't forget to R&R!


	8. Day 1 (St Patrick's Day)

Here are some of the prompts I posted during sweettooth week in past years.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

 **MORNING WITH LEPRECHAUNS**

Down the quiet streets of a small Irish village was a loud voice singing.

 _Molly dear now did you hear, the news that's goin' round?_

 _Down in a corner of my heart, a love is what you've found._

 _And every time I look into your eyes of Irish blue._

 _You seem to whisper in my ear 'My love is all for you.'_

"Sheila, try to keep it down." He pulled Tooth closer to get a stronger grip of her so she wouldn't fall. "You must have woken up all Ireland by now."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Bunny" she giggled and sang louder. How did she even know that song?

 _Oh,_

 _Molly, my Irish Molly, my sweet acushla dear,_

 _I'm fairly off my trolley, my Irish Molly, When you are near._

 _Springtime, is only 'ringtime', Come dear now don't be slow,_

 _Change your name, go on your game, Begora wouldn't I do the same_

 _My Irish Molly O!_

He was never letting her drink again. No matter if they were on St. Patrick's Day and she was trying to be polite to the leprechaun by drinking that bloody special whisky; the Tooth Fairy couldn't hold her alcohol.

"Who would think you're such a light drinker." He caught her when she tripped with an inexistent something on the street.

"I'm not! Let me go back and drink all of 'em under the table." She tried to turn back to the pub where they had left North and Sandy on an intense drinking contest against the leprechaun.

"I think ya had enough with one drink, Tooth."

"I'm not drunk, and I'll prove it to you." She broke free of his grip, flap her wings and start flying in circles above his head. It would have been believable if she wasn't staggering.

"Get down, Tooth. You gonna hurt yourself."

She lost her concentration and fell, just as he told her she would. Luckily Bunny was ready and caught her. She snickered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See? Perfect landing."

Her face was getting dangerously close to his, and he felt his heart was going to burst. Her eyes were closing lazily, as if she was fighting sleep. She got closer and closer as he got more nervous. This was not right, Tooth wasn't herself and she didn't know what she was doing. His conscience was completely against it.

Her mouth was just an inch away when her head fell on his shoulder, laughing a bit more. Bunnymund released the air he didn't know he had been holding and would be red on the face if it wasn't for his fur.

He sighed and kept walking with a very tipsy fairy in his arms. "Don't worry; we're getting you home soon."

Tooth started crying.

Oh crickey, what did he do now? "Tooth…Sheila, don't cry!"

"This is all your fault! You never notice me." She slurred.

Uh?

"I've been trying for years to make you see me and you never do."

"What the…? Tooth, what are you talking about?"

"To you I'm just your friend and I…I like you more than that. And I've been trying to let you know for years, YEARS, but you never do." She hid her face against his neck, sounding like a helpless little thing.

This kind of situation had never occurred to him even in his wildest dreams. In such a moment Bunnymund would probably froze from the shock and slowly melt of joy, but Tooth wasn't in her right state of mind and probably was confused.

"It's getting late, sheila. Let's go."

She simple nodded and smiled. "You smell like marshmallows…and mint. I like it."

He just smiled and that was all the talking they had till they were at the Tooth Fairy Palace.

* * *

"Tooth. Sheila, you gotta let go."

"No." she wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter like a little kid would do.

He was trying to leave her on her bed to rest but she wouldn't let him go.

"You gotta rest and tomorrow I'll visit, ok?"

That convinced her enough to let him go and lay in bed.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get angry at me." She begged with big mauve eyes.

"I'm not, sheila." He kissed her forehead and covered her with the duvet. "We'll talk in the morning."

With a small smile she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How are ya feeling today?"

She grunted.

"Thought so." He dropped a small bag in her hands. "Boil them and drink it after eating something. You'll be fine."

They stared at each other in silence for a while before Bunny asked the question. "So…how much do ya remember?"

Her gaze shifted to the tiled floor and blushed. "Everything."

He just nodded, making her even more nervous. The silence between them didn't help either.

"Bunny, I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok. You were drunk and not yourself. I shouldn't expect for any of what ya said to be real." He wanted to, though. He really hoped to.

He wasn't looking at her when he said that since he didn't want her to see him hurting. But when he looked up she was really close.

"I wasn't apologizing for that."

"Then what did ya meant, sheila?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night. It wasn't exactly the way I was planning to confess my feelings."

"Wh...What?" his eyes wide in shock.

"I mean it. I really do like you more than just a friend." She held his paw and bit her lip, waiting for his answer.

His silence and his blank gaze were driving her crazy. Why didn't he say something?!

"So…you wanna go out with me tonight?" he gave her that smiled she liked so much.

He was almost tackled down by one of her hugs, but he instantly hugged back. "I'm sorry it took me that long, Tooth. Ya know I'm kind of a numbskull."

"The biggest one on earth. But I love you." She pressed her cheek against his while they stayed like that. She was right; he _did_ smell like marshmallows and mint from his workshop.

"I love you too, Toothy."

* * *

Haha, drunk Tooth is quite funny to write x)

Hope you liked it!


	9. Day 2 (Lyric Prompt)

Another one for you :D

The song is "Here comes the sun" by The Beatles. I own nothing.

Enjoy the fluff and review!

* * *

 **HERE COMES THE SUN…**

"Eggs, eggs, eggs!" exclaimed a hyper-active Sophie Bennett as she chased after the little egglets.

"Sophie, please, slow down!" said Toothiana from under the shadow of a tree, knowing the girl's tendency to fall. Of course, the toddler didn't pay much attention.

"Let it be, Tooth. The ankle-bitter is having fun." Bunnymund did not look up from the egg he was carefully painting.

"Since when are you so carefree about…anything?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Oi, I know when to relax when I want." He raised his eyebrow.

He started to hum a song and gave her a side smile. She couldn't recall the song but she liked it.

"You've been acting strange lately."

"Really?" his simple smile turns into a smirk.

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

"You know what I'm talking about." She knew him far too well. "Why?"

 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

"Why not? Spring's coming, Easter's close, my little googies'll bring hope to kids…"

The 'I got you' went unsaid but his gaze was enough for her to know. She felt her cheeks burn.

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

Everything was different. _He_ felt different.

This was their first Easter as a couple and it couldn't be more special to him. What could be better than spend time, laugh, and enjoy the sun with the person you love?

So far nothing came to his mind.

 _And I say it's all right._

He looked at her pretty face and the way she was smiling, and promised to make it the best Easter there ever was.

Sophie came along squealing, now followed by a group of egglets.

The fairy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sheila?"

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

She turned her head and before she could say anything, Bunnymund pressed the brush to her cheek and left a big spot of yellow paint on her face.

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

Toothiana was shocked for a moment while Sophie, who had witnessed everything, fell to the floor in a fit of laughs.

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

"E. Aster Bunnymund, now you're gonna get it!"

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

"Love ya too, Tooth!"

He quickly picked up Sophie and scooted away. "Gotta run for our hides, ankle-bitter."

 _Here comes the sun_

Sophie just held to Bunny's fur and enjoyed them being chased after by Toothiana.

 _Here comes the sun, and I say_

The sun shone down on them and it was the best sensation ever.

 _It's all right_

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	10. Day 3 (Zest)

Hiya :D

This is at some point at the movie after the whole Easter fiasco and Bunny being reduced to its one-foot size form.

Let's just say they're at the Pole, not really sure what to do and deeply affected by Jack's apparent "betrayal".

Enjoy and review!

* * *

 **SMILE FOR ME**

"Tooth?" a one-foot sized rabbit hopped in the globe room. "Sheila, you here?"

Bunnymund found her in an armchair next to the fireplace, completely quiet.

She must have been deep in thought because only when he approached she looked away from the fire. "Oh, hey Bunny."

Her voice was lacking her usual cheerful tone and it discouraged him to not hear it. "Gee, Tooth, don't be so happy to see me."

She looked at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, knowing he was trying to distract her. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly the best company now."

He wasn't either. Everything seemed to go wrong and this time not even he was sure how this would turn out.

"You think someone's gonna stop to talk to me in this state?" he tried to lighten things up. It was harder than he thought due to his rusty social skills.

"I don't know, for once I like being the one who has to look down to speak to you." Tooth chuckled a bit.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes. "But I can still whoop Pitch's butt."

"I don't doubt it, tough guy." She cocked her head to the side, a small habit he found adorable.

He tried to climb the high distance to the arm chair, but barely held with his small paws from the edge of it. His tiny feet found nothing to impulse himself up.

He gazed at the fairy and raised an eyebrow. "Care to help?"

She helped him up and he sat beside her. They both fell into silence again.

Bunnymund didn't know what to do; he just didn't want to see Toothiana like this. He liked when she smiled and laughed, when she stopped everyone from fighting and got some sense into them, and especially when her face lit up when talking non-stop about teeth. Tooth was a vital part of them and if her spirit was gone, so was theirs.

The tooth fairy was looking at the flames and absent-mindedly biting her lip.

"You miss 'em, don't cha?" he referred to her fairies.

"It's just that…everything's so quiet without them. It's strange." And it was. She could sense them, feel their uneasiness, but could not reach them.

He scooted closer to her. "We're gonna get them back, sheila. I promise."

"Bunny what are we gonna do?" she sounded so discouraged that it almost broke his heart. "With us losing believers, and now Jack's…"

Remembering Jack's betrayal was like a kick to his gut, but his hard feelings for Jack wouldn't get in the way this time. "We'll make it with or without him, Tooth. Don't lose hope." _Not yet._ But he didn't say that last part. "Kay?"

"Ok, I promise." She gave him a small smile, grateful for having him near.

He then gave a heavy sigh, hopped up onto her lap, and bowed his head. "C'mon, I know ya want to."

She finally gave a small giggle that had more effect on him than she would believe, and scratched behind his ears.

If it were someone else he'd have adamantly opposed, but now that he thought about it he didn't mind if it was Tooth. Plus he'd be lying if he didn't admit he liked it.

"Tooth?"

She ceased to scratch, but kept a hand on the fur of his back. "Yes, Bunny?"

"Keep smiling, please."

The fairy lifted him up and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

When Bunnymund looked at her there was a heartfelt smile on her face. "Always."

* * *

Hehe, oh Bunny you and your pride shall always be defeated by Tooth.

Hope you liked it :D


	11. Day 4 (Daffodils)

You know the drill, guys. Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

 **OLD-FASHIONED ROMANCE**

The first time it happened, neither North nor Sandy were at all surprised. Jack was the only one who didn't saw it coming when he and Sandy were paying Tooth a small visit during St. Valentine's Day and a fairy came to tell her there was someone at the door.

After an apology she made a quick beeline to the front gates of her palace. She saw no one when she looked around but something lying at her door took her breath away.

When Toothiana came back to the room she was holding a beautiful flower bouquet. Sandy and Jack looked at her without understanding any of it.

"What you got there, Tooth?" he hovered over the bouquet as she set it carefully in the table in front of her.

She never heard the question; she just focused on the flowers.

Orchids and daffodils.

She blushes profusely and a smile began to appear on her face.

She knows flower language. _**He**_ knows she knows flower language, and that despite being an old-fashioned habit she loves it.

Orchids for love, and daffodils that meant the sun's always shining when I'm with you.

Suddenly the flowers start to faintly quiver. Tooth separates them a little and a small egglet with a note attached to it wiggles its way out of the bouquet. The egglet seemed a little confused but instantly gave a small bow to the queen of the tooth fairies. Toothiana took the message and without losing time the egg tapped on the floor, and disappeared through the tunnel.

Jack looked at Sandy for answers but the dream weaver only gave him a smirk and waited.

The fairy read the note, recognizing the messy handwriting.

Jack and Sandy slowly got behind her to see what it says. But none of them read more than an apology for not being there, before Toothiana started squealing like an excited little girl and twirling mid-air, note tightly pressed to her heart.

'Ok, she finally flipped.' Thought the guardian of fun.

When she finally landed she wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot, eyes closed shut.

"What was that?"

She looked at Jack then at the letter, feeling about to burst of joy and going over Bunnymund's words one more time.

She whispered: "He's courting me."

* * *

Awww, Bunny is getting all romantic with Tooth ^3^

Hope you liked it!


	12. Day 1 (Beginning)

When I discussed with my friend Pheo what this prompt was about and she told me that it could be about when the realized they had feelings for the other. So I kinda went along that path. ;)

Tried to make it good, not sure if I didn't end up failing in it, tho.

Quick notice: The first part happens before the movie, Jack has not been chosen yet. The second part happens some years after the movie.

* * *

 **PART 1: With dreams the hope sprouts.**

Sandman was busy this night, not that he wasn't every day, but this night he had been giving extra-special dreams. Many children in the world were now dreaming about Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy.

As the golden man sent more dream strands across the sky, he looked upon a small village beneath him and how it was illuminated under the bright light of the full moon that seemed to have a smile in its surface. Sandy knew that the Man in the Moon was looking over the children of the world, and greeted him cheerfully with a wave of his hand. A brighter shine was his answer.

He was just about to leave Australia when a small sensation made him stop the cloud he traveled on. There was one person who should be sleeping but was not. And Sandy was not going to have any of that, so he tracked down the one who was still awake.

It didn't take much but he was surprised when his search led him underground, directly to Bunnymund's Warren.

He looked through the window and found his friend on a chair in front of a working desk full of paintings, egglets that waited their turn to be painted, and many brushes scattered around.

The pooka stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes with a paw to push away the need for sleep.

Sandy shook his head and chuckled silently. Since Easter was drawing near, it was most likely that Bunnymund refused to sleep until his job was done and the due date had passed. Although the dream weaver had "told" him to not work himself to death, the pooka was really stubborn.

Bunnymund left the brush and the finished egglet on the table, and then he covered his eyes with his paws for an instant, sighing slightly. That was all the Sandman needed and with a flicker of his hand, he sent a strand of dream-sand to him.

Despite Bunny being a though warrior who could stand against any enemy who dared to threat the children, he was nothing against the powerful dream-sand and he quickly fell asleep, a golden figure already taking shape over his head.

Sandy silently gasped at the form the dream-sand took, but then his expression changed into a big smile.

His work was done so he let Bunnymund to his dream.

 _He was sure he was at his warren, but he couldn't completely remember where this grove was. The trees were full of ripe fruit and a gentle warm breeze swayed their branches._

 _A small giggle startled him, he hadn't noticed the presence o f anyone else before. He turned around but, at first, saw no one._

 _His ears perked up in order to catch that feminine laughter again._

 _There it was, behind that apple tree._

 _He approached carefully, not wanting to scare away whoever was there._

 _What he saw made his heart skip a beat._

 _Sat on the grass was Toothiana, completely oblivious of his presence and staring at the endless green landscape. The sunlight made her feathers shine with a dazzling gleam and there was a similar effect on her eyes._

 _Some colorful egglets were around her and one had been lucky enough of finding a place to rest on her lap, a mini fairy was taking a small nap on her cupped hands and she caressed it lightly._

 _He was sure he hadn't move, but he froze when a pair of violet eyes looked at him. Not only at him, but into him, pass his physic self and directly into his soul and his heart._

 _Her head tilted to the side, in that adorable way she always did without noticing it, and her eyes shone bright in a way he had never seen before._

 _The corners of her mouth perked to form a beautiful smile across her face. But it was the way she was smiling at him that made him feel as if the whole universe had stopped._

 _She had never smiled at him that way, she had always given that smile someone gives to a friend, someone she trusted and cared for. But this smile was different; it held all the tenderness in the world. It was the kind of smile given when seeing a beloved returning._

 _Her eyes had a new shade of heartfelt happiness, of warmness, of… love?_

 _Toothiana's smile brought back something he had forgotten long ago. The feeling of belonging there, right now…with her._

 _"Welcome home, Aster." She said._

 _Bunnymund smiled and walked towards her._

 _Yes, it was good to be back._

A ray of the rising sun woke up the pooka. Looking around he felt somewhat disappointed to find himself in his study and not in the grove next to the beautiful fairy he had dreamt of.

That thought put half a smile on his face. He had never dreamt of her, at least not that he could remember, but it had been the best dream of his life. It made him feel a kind of joy he hadn't felt since he was with his family.

The Toothiana of this dream had made him feel he had someone to return to. A home. And even if it had been product of his imagination, he couldn't feel more happy and at peace.

He took the forgotten paint brush and picked an egglet, continuing his work with a smile across his face.

* * *

 **PART 2: Nightmares can show you the truth.**

Pitch Black emerged from the shadows and approached to the sleeping figure on the bed. The fairy rested peacefully, confident that nothing would ever happen to her. How foolish of her.

She did not have fairies in her room and there was no one able to stop the man from simply stab the woman in her sleep and have one less guardian to worry about. But killing her wasn't on Pitch's plan; he had stored something far more special for her. Just a little payback after the fairy had humiliated him on their last major encounter.

He drew a wisp of black sand out of thin air, twirling it in his palm and enjoying what was about to come.

Pitch had specially worked on this sand and was eager to try it. Sprinkling nightmare sand on her head, he waited. When the fairy slightly frowned in her sleep he grinned ghoulishly.

 _Toothiana was lost in the darkness, wandering aimlessly and not touching the ground since she feared that it would disappear._

 _How did she get to this place?_

 _There was no light in there, and the murk became almost suffocating. Not hearing the fluttering wings and the chirping voices of her fairies unnerved her, it made all around her look so big and empty._

 _Suddenly, she saw a light ahead, like as if she had been on a tunnel and as if she had finally found the end of it. Without thinking it twice she darted forward and got out from than non-ending darkness, letting the dim light of a stormy sky to surround her and slightly put her mind at ease._

 _Toothiana looked around her, and was surprised to find herself in Bunnymund's warren. However, something was off. The whole place looked in an unusual state of decadence, the grass was dry and yellow, the trees seemed rotten to the core, and there were no flowers on the fields, no butterflies, and no egglets running around._

 _It was a devastating sight and the sensation of uneasiness struck again. Where was Bunnymund?_

 _She started to look for him, called for him, yet no answer. She felt alone. The warren, which had seemed one of the most beautiful places in the world, was now turning something far more different. It was dying, slow and tortuously._

 _Feeling strangely exhausted, she halted a little and rested against a tree._

" _Aster!" even if she called him with all her might she felt her voice couldn't really be heard._

 _She perceived some movement from behind the trunk and carefully walked around it. What she saw sent shivers running down her spine._

 _Bunnymund lay on the ground, breathing heavily and his face contorted because of the pain._

Pitch chuckled as Toothiana began to quiver, the nightmare taking roots in her mind.

He had not expected that the fairy's weak point could ever be that rabbit. But it had been last time that had made planted the doubt in him.

It all happened a few years after Jack Frost had joined the guardians, when Pitch had gathered a considerable amount of fear to walk again in the night and hunt for innocent dreams. The guardians had faced the threat as always did.

Pitch was busy trying to fight off the pooka while the others guardians were dealing with his nightmares. It was on one of those assaults when he was able to seriously injure Bunny and leave him defenseless on the ground.

He was about to finish him off, when the fairy had stopped the swing of his scythe. And the way she had looked at the boogeyman had left something itching on the back of his mind.

The Tooth Fairy had a fierce expression on her face, as if she was ready to rip him off if Pitch dared to lay a hand on the pooka. As if she was willing to die if necessary to defend him.

The boogeyman had stop being human many centuries ago, but knew that _that_ was more than just someone trying to defend a fellow guardian or a friend.

Pitch had to run away that time, but as he escaped on one of his nightmares, he saw the way the fairy looked at Bunnymund and held his hand. As if the rabbit was the only thing in the world she cared about.

That possibility had left him curious, and that was why he had sneaked in the Tooth Palace. If his assumptions were correct, he would enjoy playing this game as a cat plays with a mouse.

'Love is weakness, your highness.' He thought as the fairy tossed and turned; a small whimper escaping from her. 'And I'll make sure you remember that.'

" _Aster!" she kneeled down at him. "What happened?"_

 _His eyes opened with difficulty, his body shivering. "Tooth… you have to go."_

" _Of course I'm not! I'm not leaving you here!" she told him. "You need help."_

 _She was scared, for real. Desperation was clenching her heart and making her eyes teary as she saw the pooka's struggle to keep his eyes open._

 _She saw that his hands were pressing his side; she moved them away a little, revealing a deep wound that was still bleeding and tainting his fur._

" _No." she tried to stop the bleeding by making pressure in the wound, but it was useless._

" _It's ok, Tooth. I don't feel it anymore." He grimaced in pain._

" _Shut up! Don't you dare to die, Aster!" she wasn't sure why she was screaming, but the possibility of him dying left a bad sensation in her heart._

 _She checked his pulse, almost nothing. Toothiana started hyperventilating, her whole body shaking, her eyes closed._

 _This couldn't be happening. This was nothing but a nightmare and when she opened her eyes she would wake up in her room. But when she opened them, the warren was still there, Bunnymund was still there, he was still dying._

 _A soft touch distracted her; Bunny's paw stroked her face. Her throat was in knots and she only could sob._

 _And then he was gone._

 _His eyelids closed forever and his paw fell to the ground, his body loosed the tension and his chest stopped moving._

 _Toothiana was paralyzed, speechless. This wasn't a simple nightmare, the pain in her chest felt too real, the blood that coated her hands too._

 _She felt so alone, so hopeless._

 _All around her grew dark and cold, shadows drawing near to harm her, but she felt too tired to fight._

 _She released one last cry before she was engulfed by those monsters._

With a high-pitched scream, Toothiana bolted upright. Shivered uncontrollably and drenched in sweat, she looked around disoriented. There was no one else there.

She ran her hands through her feathers, and tried to settle down the rhythm of her heartbeat.

The sound of the door opening startled her, but she relaxed when her mini fairies entered the room and darted towards her to see what was wrong.

Wiping the tears with her hand, Toothiana assured them that everything was alright now. They didn't look very convinced but stopped asking.

Now deprived of sleep, she got up and decided to get back to work to put her mind out of that dream. But she couldn't, not completely.

Those images kept haunting her on the back of her mind; it had felt so horribly real.

She couldn't remember when the last time she had have a nightmare, but this one had been the worst. She knew that, not only by the realistic sensations in it, but also because one of her biggest terrors had finally appeared.

If there was something she could not bear, was the thought of him not existing anymore. Not rolling his eyes in the way he did, or smiling upon the preparations of Easter and how the children enjoyed the excitement of the egg hunts, or calling her _Sheila_ , making her heart flutter wildly. She had grown fond of all those things along the years.

She loved him, and this nightmare had been the undeniable proof. If Bunny ever disappeared, a part of her would die too.

Because, when loosing someone becomes your greatest fear, you know that you love them more than you could ever imagine.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R!


	13. Day 2 (AU)

Nuff said.

Enjoy and review :D

* * *

 **THE SENIOR YEAR**

E. Aster Bunnymund was having the dream of his life when the alarm clock decided to pull him back into reality. The beeping noise was too much for his sleepy mind to take so he got up from his bed quite abruptly, and squinted at the gadget as if seriously considering throwing it through the window and go back to his dream. He turned off the clock with a grunt and forced himself to get out of bed and get himself ready.

The face in the mirror wasn't really a welcoming sight; his hair was messy and had slight dark circles under his green eyes. He promised himself no more sketching in the middle of the night, even if he knew he would do it again. He always ended up surrendering to the impulse.

Even after washing his face to dispel sleep and brushing his teeth, he was still not fully awake. He found a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt; he was running late so it would have to do.

Searching around the room, he hastily put a pair of notebooks, his sketchpad, and the things he had left on his desk the night before so he wouldn't forget. He should have unpacked as soon as he had returned to his home, but hours cramped on a plane seat begging for the thing not to crash, left him exhausted. Flying was definitely not his piece of cake.

He looked at the wooden boomerangs on his bedside table, and after considering it a bit he putted those in his backpack too, no real reason, he just felt like having them around.

When he came down the stair the house was silent, he didn't have much time for a decent breakfast so he fixed himself some juice and a toast. There was a small note on the fridge held with a magnet: 'Both off to work, will be back at 6. Love, Mom'.

He left the house, locking behind him, and hurried to the bus stop. Just in time to chase after it for a block and a half, before the driver took pity on him and let him in. The fifteen minute trip passed without any more difficulties.

Usually he would just walk, but arriving late on the first day of coming back to classes after summer vacations was not his thing to do. He wanted to meet up with his friends and catch up on what they did on summer while he had gone to Australia with his parents to visit his family.

High School was just as he had left it, an old but stable building that swarmed with activity. As he made his way to his locker, his mind still lingered over the low plateaus and the rugged mountain ranges he had seen, the beaches and how his cousin Matt scoffed at his failed attempt of trying wind-surfing. Aster could now add that to his list of things he was not trying again.

Nevertheless, the trip was amazing. It had been years since he last saw his family and his homeland, barely being a 6 year old when he and his parents moved to America. To go back there, felt like a long reencounter with things he had left behind. The sketchpad he took with him was full of those infinite desert-like landscapes of the dry Outback and the coastal side, where the beaches, the forests and lakes met, so he would be able to keep them close to his memory this time.

A pat on his back and a jolly laughter brought him back to Planet Earth, and he turned around to see the blue eyes and big smile of his friend Nicholas. "Hey, Bunny! You made it on time this year"

"Here we go…" he rolled his eyes and said hi to the dark-haired teen.

They entered to class just as the bell ringed and the hallways dissipated from students. Aster took seat near a blond short guy who waved at seeing him.

"Hi, Sandy."

Before they could get to talk more the teacher entered and called his class to order. The man had no mercy of the young minds that were still hovering over the summer that had just gone away, and after explaining that this was their senior year and that he expected them to work hard to pass his subject, he started the Algebra class at once.

' _Crickey, what the hell is that?_ ' thought Aster as he saw the increasing amount of numbers and _X_ sand _Y_ s scattered on the blackboard. How had he let Sandy to convince him that Algebra was a good idea? He tried to follow as much as he could, but around hour and a half, his hand slipped and he ended up drawing things in his sketchpad.

Suddenly, something small hit his head and a paper ball landed in front of him. Inside there was a short message written with a neat calligraphy and golden ink: 'Hope you show that to Tooth'.

Aster looked at what he sketched paper; he had absently drawn a petite girl with deep eyes, a bright smile, and long straight hair. Covering his drawing, he blushed intensely and gave his friend a dirty look. The blond just smiled smugly as he raised an eyebrow.

Sandy knew more than he expressed and, of course, had noticed the way his friend saw the girl when she was around. The boy was definitely smitten, and Aster knew that Sandy wasn't blind, so the Aussie made him promise that he wouldn't say a thing about it.

Naturally, the blond kept his promise but he didn't find less amusing that his usually calm and tough friend had a goofy smile across his face when he thought of her.

Thanks God that Jack, Tooth and North were always focused on something else or Aster's secret would have been found out long time ago. If they didn't already knew.

When the bell rang announcing lunch time, all the students sighed in relief.

As the three boys made their way to the cafeteria, they found a tall brunette boy in a blue hoodie who instantly joined them. Jack was on his junior year but used to hang around them.

Aster and Jack didn't start off well. Jack never missed an opportunity to tease him, he still did. At the beginning, they bickered at each other like little kids, but after a while both learnt that the other wasn't that bad. Aster finally welcomed Jack into the group and although they kept on with their competitive attitude and occasionally clashed, they were actually good friends.

They sat at their usual spot on a table outdoors since the weather was still warm. They started to small-talk about their schedules, teachers, and classes, as did other students in their respective tables. To Aster, the morning had seemed eternal and he barely paid attention to Jack's complaining about teachers giving homework already. He was looking for someone.

"Tooth! Over here!" Jack raised a hand to catch someone's attention.

Aster felt his whole body tense; he wasn't ready to see her again without doing something that would embarrass him. His heart skip a beat when he felt a small hand on his shoulder and a sweet voice saying hi to the gathered group. Sandy moved a little so Tooth could sit next to the Aussie, who squinted at his friend's indirect attempts to do the match-maker. But his expression changed when he glanced at the girl and noticed something that was different from the last time before he left to Australia.

Toothiana's dark brown hair that used to reach her waist was now gone, and next to him was a petite girl with an unruly pixie cut and a few bangs in shades of green, blue, and yellow.

She must have felt someone's eyes on her because she stopped talking to North and looked at him with those big mauve eyes in which he could get lost. "Is it that bad?"

Her voice had a hint he had never heard before. Why did she seem so nervous about his opinion?

He gulped, telling himself to snap out of it and answer the girl. "I-it looks pretty."

Her expression, that at first seemed insecure, slowly dissipated when she noticed that he blushed fiercely and started to unconsciously fidget a little with his hands.

'He looks cute when he's like that' said her little inner voice that seemed to appear more often than ever when Aster was around. Such thought her eyes casted down and she muttered a thank you, a shy smile tugging on her lips.

Suddenly, North asked about vacations, diverting the group's attention to a safer topic. Jack had been out of town with his mother and sister to visit some relatives and escape the oppressive heat wave that came every year when summer time arrived to Burgess. North had spent most of his time working in God knows what at what he liked to call "his workshop".

Sandy took permanent residence on the public pool the whole summer, as did everyone else who didn't have the facility of air-conditioning to at least bare the high temperatures. He also added 'flirting with hot babes' that definitely caused some amusement as the blond fist bumped with Jack. As for Tooth, she basically spent time taking care of her little sister (Baby Tooth as Jack had nicknamed her), doing some outdoors activities, and reading.

When it was Aster's turn, everyone got instantly hooked up with the travel's anecdotes he had: camping in the open with his uncle and cousins, visiting the forest with the huge eucalyptus trees and ferny gullies, re-learning how to surf.

"At least you didn't end up as shark bait." Teased Jack.

"Takes more than that to bring down a bloke like me, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi…"

"And really annoying and really full of yourself" ended Jack.

"Rack off, show pony."

The laughter was interrupted when Aster threw a small package at North, who caught it in mid-air. The boy raised an eyebrow, not sure what to do with it.

"Open it; it's not that hard North."

The gift was a wooden toy with a small mechanical device in its interior that made the doll move on its own without needing batteries or to pull any strings. The owner of the antique shop was an old acquaintance of his father so Aster took his word that trying to figure out how the toy worked would leave his friend puzzled for a long time. Sandy, who had asked for all kind of strange seashells Aster could find so the blond could add to his collection, smiled delighted at the contents of his package.

Jack looked skeptically at the key chain whit a small stuffed koala he had received. "This is for me?"

"That's for Emma, you blockhead. This one is for you." He slid the package across the table. The gift wrap gave way to a small yellow road sign, like the ones he saw a million time on the roads on his way to his uncle's farm, with black letter that read: WANKER.

The brunette frowned a little. "Very funny, kangaroo."

Before Jack and Aster could start to get at each other's nerves the bell rang again and lunch time was over. The group got up and North, Sandy and Jack left immediately to their respective classes. Aster had to wait till the next period to go to his art class, which meant spending one hour on his own in the library or the study hall to fill time.

He was heading there when he suddenly halted and grunted, remembering something important. He turned around and spotted Tooth's figure walking down the dessert hall to her next class.

It was now or never. He walked as fast as he could, getting a reproving look of a teacher when he passed by, but he paid no attention to it.

"Tooth!" he called.

The girl turned to look back, and he felt overwhelmed by the way the sunlight played around her and made it as if she was surrounded by golden dust. And as she looked into him with those beautiful eyes he felt the ground disappearing under his feet and gravity no longer holding him to earth.

"Um, I…this is for you." He handed her a blue box.

"Thanks. You didn't have to buy me anything." She smiled shyly at him.

As the girl opened the box, Aster felt his stomach in knots as he waited for her reaction.

When Toothiana saw what was in the box she became speechless, her expression completely unreadable. In there, under the white tissue paper, was a wavy teardrop-shaped opal pendant in sterling silver with a delicate silver chain. The fiery blue and emerald green gleamed fiercely into the sunlight.

The boy watched as she covered her mouth and…wait…why were her eyes getting teary? Ah, damn, he had screwed it up. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Ombric when he suggested this would be a good present for a girl. 'It's believed that the opal is an ancient token of love and that brings great luck to its owner' How could he have been such a numbskull? That blasted old Englishman just wanted to get rid of the necklace that had been accumulating dust on the shelf of his antique shop for years. He would give him a piece of his mind when he saw him again.

"It's so beautiful, Aster." the girl's voice interrupted his mental diatribe. Her eyes were not sad but sparkling with sheer joy. "I love it!"

He would have had enough with her happy smile and her gratitude, but he wasn't at all prepared to have her arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. At first, he stiffened because he was taken by surprise, but then he permitted himself the liberty of hugging her back. He didn't imagine her sigh or her heartfelt smile as her eyelids hid her purple irises.

Scratch that; he would thank the old man when he saw him again.

His eyes closed and he remained silent, reveling on her soft contact and on the bubble that seemed to be around them, isolating them from the whole universe.

Time seemed to have stopped, and everything around them faded. Was this what people called magic?

He realized how much he had missed Toothiana the whole summer, and even when he had enjoyed seeing the red earth that stretched for miles, the immensity of the forests, and the crystal clear sea, he had wished he could share all that with her. Show her where he came from, and how breath-taking his home could be.

Unfortunately, the magic ended when a small cough brought them back to reality. A teacher with a vexed expression was there, tapping her toe, and eyes squinting. "You two back to class, immediately."

Tooth released him and stepped back, her cheeks flushed. A small smile formed on her pink lips as she said goodbye. "See you later."

Aster's mind was too much above the clouds to even notice the scowling teacher as he headed to spend the remaining time on the library, most probably, to daydream.

As for Toothiana, she didn't really realize the reproving tone on the voice of her Foreign Language teacher when she arrived at the classroom. She quickly apologized, hoping not many people would notice her burning face.

She flopped backward on the chair, her heart about to burst out of her chest. Her initial intention had been to thank him, hugging him wasn't in her plans. She just let herself go with the flow and before she could stop herself from making something embarrassing she had her arms around him. _And he hugged her back_. She still couldn't truly believe it.

Although she had kept herself as busy as possible, summer vacations without him hadn't been the same.

They said that the distance makes the heart grow fonder. Tooth had never realized how true that could be; she often wondered what he could be doing now and if he would miss her as much as she missed him.

She was ashamed to admit that her greatest fear had been that he would meet someone on his trip. The idea of him with a tall, blond, beautiful Australian girl turned her self-esteem into nothing. For days she couldn't really get close to a mirror without secretly feeling short and unattractive.

But she didn't felt like that when he hugged her, she felt really beautiful, special, cherished in a way she never knew she wanted.

Toothiana leaned on her desk, running her hands through her hair and suddenly stopping. When she first raised the possibility of cutting it, she wasn't completely sure if it would be a good choice. She had been nervous about him not liking what she did with it, because even she tried to deny it, she wanted him to notice that she was trying to catch his eye.

Now she wasn't afraid of it, and a faint half-smile appeared across her face.

About a year ago, she realized she had fallen for him, and on the first four months she waited those feelings to fade as result of a simple temporary infatuation. But when they didn't, she spent another three months not trying to stop those feelings to take root in her. And only after that she was certain that this was not a simple crush, she decided that if she could find the right moment, she would tell him.

She looked at the necklace in her hand, and without anyone noticing, she putted it on, smiling quietly.

The chirping of a bird on a nearby tree distracted her lost gaze from the whiteboard; she looked thought the window at the open blue skies and felt uncontrollably happy.

This senior year indeed promised to be full of surprised.

* * *

This was one of he first pieces I wrote xD

Please, don't kill me. I was but a child incursioning on writing fanfiction


	14. Day 3 (Stirred Feelings)

Another one for y'all :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **THE REASON WHY...**

It was June's Monthly Meeting. Why? Tooth was not really sure. There were two bicuspids in Moscow, four…no scratch that, five molars in Greece, and the Guardians had finally decided to end the session. That meant going back home to catch up with all the work left.

Everyone was leaving, except for Jack that was at the workshop, probably up to mischief that would definitely end up with Phil chasing after him.

"See ya next time, Tooth." Said someone behind her, it was Bunny.

She looked at the snowflakes that had started to fall about an hour ago. "I hope you're not planning to go out with this weather."

"Ah, come on. It's just that show pony trying to pull my leg."

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

They finally got to the entrance doors; he opened them for her and let the fairy go first.

 _A real gentleman_ ; she stifled the silly smile that came after that thought.

"Bye sheila. Take care." He said with his smooth accent and gave her a heartfelt smile.

Her attention was not draw to his teeth, like it always happened with everyone else (well, she was the Tooth Fairy after all). But it was not what she found in his smile, but in his eyes what made it difficult to concentrate in answering him.

Bunnymund's eyes were looking at her with an unusual gleam. It was something sweet and nothing she had seen on him before.

She wasn't sure what she answered, since her brain was trying to control the sudden sensation of butterflies in her stomach and her whole face reddening. A small smile seemed to convince him enough, because he smiled again before tapping his foot in the floor and disappearing through a rabbit hole.

Only then, she realized that Bunny was not planning on crossing the snow-covered place. He was seeing her off, when he could have just said goodbye to her in the Globe Room without having to cross the workshop with her. That had been…really sweet of him.

The whole flight to her palace she was trying to get what was going on with her. Her heart was beating fast, and her head was lost amidst space, still thinking in the pooka.

She had known Bunny for a long time, his ways, and the small signs he gave away but that he never noticed. Besides, he had always been nothing but kind and understanding towards her. He understood her impulsive reaction towards teeth more than anyone else, her fierce spirit when going into battle, and that even though she appeared fragile; she had an unmatched determination and strength. He never had overlooked that and treated her like a lady.

And that was exactly what she had liked of him. He seemed rough and someone hard to get to know, but he was honest and reliable, qualities that she had found in only a handful of people among this centuries.

No matter what, he had been there for her when she needed someone to listen to her, or to simply sit down with her and talk.

' _He has a lovely smile too.'_ That thought made her stop short.

Was she…was she thinking of Bunny as more than just a friend? How could a simple smile and goodbye turn her world around? But as crazy as it could sound, it felt right.

The word love started to take a whole new twist. It had never crossed her mind the possibility, but it wasn't impossible. Wasn't it?

The answer to that question plastered a smile all over her face and a Toothiana couldn't suppress a happy laugh that came directly from her heart.

She had found a new reason to smile.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R!


	15. Day 4 (Bonding)

Here you go, sweettoothers.

This was kind of a selfish contribution from me. At the time, I was partly preparing this little thing for a friend that's very important to me.

This was a small try to thank her for all she had done for me and for all the feels she had given me :3

Hope you like it too. :)

* * *

 **WHEN THE PAST CATCHES UP**

Toothiana was getting impatient. After waiting for about half an hour, Bunnymund wasn't in the warren yet. Maybe he had forgotten they were supposed to have the first watch to patrol the northern hemisphere to make sure everything was under control.

Waiting had gotten quite tedious; she was always busy because of her job and to clear her schedule in order to attend this duty was not exactly easy. She could be at her palace now with her fairies, but she had promised North she would do him this favor.

Tired of waiting she wandered through the fields, if Bunnymund was planning to show up he could at least wait for her now.

The place was really beautiful, full of life and color. She never had much time to stop to appreciate what was around her, but this was one of the most beautiful places on earth, apart from her palace and the jungles that surrounded it.

Suddenly, a shrub started moving and a small honey-colored bunny came from behind it. The bunny kit stared at her with curiosity in its eyes, tilting its head as if pondering if it was safe to stay near the fairy.

Curious about this small character, Toothiana settled down in the ground so she wouldn't look so big for the bunny. She carefully extended a hand towards it, and the little creature's self-preservation instincts kicked in, causing it to suddenly tense.

Gently, the fairy petted the furry body. At first, the bunny shrunk frightened at the contact but then relaxed when it saw the young woman meant no harm.

When it came closer and hopped into her lap, she giggled and stroked the bunny's ears; its fur was like touching a small cloud and the sensation of its heartbeat was really comforting.

They spent a few minutes like that when the bunny's ears perk up and she looked at a something the fairy couldn't identify. Then it jumped off her lap and hopped a few feet forward, turning around and looking at her as if trying to tell her something.

It jumped a few more times and then looked back at her.

'¿Does it wants me to follow?' she stood up and flew over there. The rabbit led her and stopped at the entrance of the tunnel, waited for her to get there and hopped along the tunnel.

"Wait!" she said. "Where are you going?"

The light inside the tunnel was dim but after a few minutes she distinguished the shape of a door at the end. No rabbit in sight.

She opened the door with some difficulty and entered what she thought was an enclosed garden. The place was quite big, with grass, plants and flowers carpeting the ground, vines climbing by several walls, and with boulders lined up in an odd way.

Tooth wasn't sure what this place was, in the few times Bunnymund had talked of his home he never mentioned this.

Hovering over the place, she admired the different flowers and the carving on the walls. It was a representation of a village on a valley; there were eggs of various sizes in the village and… creatures that were similar to the Easter Bunny. Was this a depiction of his birthplace?

Bunnymund wasn't very talkative; he rarely mentioned anything that wasn't Easter related. And neither North nor Sandy would talk about him, so the fairy was to be left with the intrigue of who Bunny was or where he came from.

Even when she tried to get information from another source, none of the books she consulted mentioned pookas.

He had become quite a mystery to her, and she could never resist puzzles. But she never was one to rush, so she was satisfied with spending time together and secretly try to figure him out.

The sound of something running in the grass caught her attention; it came from near the carved boulders at the end of the garden. Tooth approached there but saw nothing. 'Where had that rabbit gone?' she thought, settling her feet on the ground.

Suddenly, she started to notice what surrounded her when she saw something she hadn't paid attention to. What was in front of her was not a simple boulder; plain boulders don't have carvings on them.

Kneeling down, she saw that the surface of the rock had been worked to make it completely smooth to the touch. In there was a pooka, the delicate yet strong features on it gave her a hint that it was a female, that held a flower to her chest. The fairy looked at the letters carved beneath: _April_.

That left her dumbfounded.

These were not just boulders, these were tombstones. What had happened to the ones buried there?

Her mind could not follow and was filled with questions that start to pile up.

"Tooth?" said a voice from behind her. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around to found Bunnymund, who was completely perplexed at seeing her in here.

"I…I don't…" she couldn't make words into a coherent thought; Toothiana was scared of making him angry.

His expression turned severe and his fist clenched, and she felt anxious at what he would say.

He was angry, felt completely exposed and about to snap. He wanted to shout and to cry because of the many memories that still lingered in this place. He wanted to be mad at the fairy for bringing this sensation again and yell her to leave.

But somehow, he couldn't…he couldn't really get mad at her. His body slowly relaxed his tense posture a bit, but the sorrow in his eyes did not abandon him that quickly.

Toothiana was his friend; among the years she showed to be a reliable, compassionate, sweet woman. And for reasons he didn't fully understood he found himself telling her everything. He told her about his village and his family, about how Pitch came in the middle of the night and destroyed everything.

Bunnymund didn't notice her shocked expression; his mind was too far away, lost somewhere in the past.

He told that his parents, his brother and his niece were there, even gathered enough strength to tell an anecdote or two about them with a rueful smile.

He then stopped next to her, his eyes focused in the two graves in front of him. He putted his paw on the stone and said: "My daughter, Serina. She was just a child when it happened."

Then he stood in front of the other tombstone, kneeled down and slid a hand through the carvings on the cold rock surface. "April…my wife. She was the last of my kind I saw before I escaped from the fire."

"You must love her very much." Said the fairy, not as a question because the anguish she sees in his eyes is more than enough to answer her.

He nodded. "She was my sunlight."

He turned his head and found Toothiana silently crying, not able to hold back the tears any longer.

He felt touched by the fact that she was crying for people she never knew and that had nothing to do with her whatsoever, it proved him again she had a kind heart.

"It's in the past Tooth."

"But it doesn't mean I don't care! You're my friend and I feel bad because until now I didn't know how much you had been through." She stood next to him and tried to stop sobbing, hiding her face behind her hands. "I'm sorry."

Although it pained him to see a woman crying, he couldn't come up with words to comfort her.

"It's not fair." Her voice sounded muffled. "I wish I could do something, I wish I could change the past." She was not saying it for him but also for her, she too had her share of grief in her past.

"Even if you could, I would still stop you." He told her.

She only stared at him blankly.

"There's only one way the life moves, _sheila_ : forward. We shouldn't try to change that."

She nodded quietly and wiped away her tears, trying to control the overflowing sadness that had filled her heart.

He faced the tombstones again, staying a bit like that, but felt how Toothiana rested a hand on his shoulder, silently trying to convey her strength to him and telling that she was there for him.

He smiled faintly. He had never told anyone all the things he had told Tooth, not even to North and Sandy, but it felt like the burden in his heart didn't felt so heavy any longer.

He didn't felt so alone anymore. He had found someone he could trust.

* * *

When they were leaving that place she suddenly stopped, and said that they still needed to find the bunny that had guided her there.

"Tooth, that's impossible. There's no other bunny in the Warren, just me."

* * *

The small furry being observed how the Guardian of Hope and the Guardians of Memories made their way to the door, and smiled.

"I thought I told you not to interfere, young lady." Said reprovingly a soft motherly voice.

She closed her eyes and sighed, she had been found out.

"I know…but she makes him smile, mommy. I think she can make him happy." Said the little one as she tilted her head and looked at her mother with her big green eyes.

April looked at the pooka and the fairy as they left and close the door after them.

A small half smile on her lips. "Yes, she will."

* * *

Well basically that's it.

I wanted to keep Tooth and Bunny as friends in these one. Romance will come later ;)

The characters of April and Serina belongs to my friend Pheo (pheonixfirewings56 on tumblr)


	16. Day 5 (Present)

Another one. Hope you like it :)

* * *

 **THE BEST GIFT**

Today was no exactly a usual day. There were no monthly meetings, no duties to attend, just one main event that gathered all the Guardians in one room: movie night.

It was something that Jack once suggested out of the blue and North had gladly agreed to held the reunion in the North Pole (besides the obvious fact that no one else had a TV).

This time, Jamie and Sophie had joined the group and brought some movies of their own selection, Jamie had brought _Tron_ and Sophie had chosen _Alice in Wonderland_ (for the sole reason there was a blond girl and a rabbit in the story).

So all the guardians gathered on the couch on North's living room and enjoyed an afternoon of leisure.

Jack was sitting on an arm of the couch, Sandy was already snoozing next to him, Jamie lay on the carpet in order to be closer to the screen, North had disappeared a while ago when a yeti burst through the door and grunted something about an emergency on the teddy bear division, Tooth had Sophie on her lap and she absentmindedly braided the little girl's hair, who was completely focused on how Alice was listening to a poem of a walrus and a carpenter from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Bunny's attention wasn't really on the movie but he stayed because Sophie had asked him to watch it together; he was weak against the compelling eyes of the five year old girl.

In fact, Bunny was trying not to let show that to be next to Tooth had no effect on him. He usually wouldn't get nervous, but when the girl he liked was so close, it was hard for his heart not to beat faster.

When Alice had found the March Hare and the Mad Hatter and they started to sing the unbirthday song, Sophie turned to him and asked: "When is your birthday, Bunny?"

Toothiana looked at him with sincere curiosity and tilted her head, also wondering about that matter.

He wasn't expecting that question, he had never thought about it actually. "I was born before the birthdays were created, ankle bitter."

"So you don't have a birthday? But how old are you?"

"You see, Sophie" interrupted the winter spirit. "The kangaroo is old…very old…impossibly old. Old as ba…"

Toothiana gave Jack a glance that said that if he finished his sentence he would be in trouble. The guardian of fun only laughed and dropped the matter.

Not much later, Sandy had to go to do his work on the eastern cost of Asia, Jamie and Jack got bored and went in search of something to eat.

Sophie was slowly falling asleep, but Tooth didn't dare to move her. "You really don't know?"

"I never thought 'bout that; time isn't something we got to worry about."

She wasn't really sure about that, time always mattered. It passed for everyone and so did chances. Indeed, many chances had passed and she hadn't taken them.

She had been running here and there all her life, so the possibilities had passed by her. And she was getting tired of it, of not been able to put into words what was happening to her.

"It would be impossible to find you a present anyways" she shrugged to lighten up the mood.

He chuckled and murmured something to himself.

After a few minutes, Bunnymund felt something leaning against his shoulder. He looked at his right and saw that Toothiana had closed her eyes and her head was resting on his shoulder; Sophie cuddled in the fairy's arms and was fast asleep.

Careful to not to wake her up, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her head feathers tickled him a little and the scent of flowers and spices filled his nostrils.

As Aster looked at the sleeping kid and the fairy and felt his heart in a knot, he admitted to himself he couldn't feel happier than now.

Tooth was wrong, it wasn't impossible to give him a gift. She did it every time she beamed at him with her bright smile, when she laughed, or even when she was lecturing him about chocolate being bad for teeth. If it hadn't been for her regular visits to the warren, he would still be a complete hermit.

All of her was special to the pooka.

Bunnymund felt the fairy getting closer and slightly snuggling into his fur.

He gave her a small smile before closing his eyes. ' _You are the greatest gift I could ask for, sheila.'_

* * *

Don't forget to R&R!


	17. Day 6 (Confession)

The last of the prompts from previous years. Hope you like it :D

* * *

 **OF CONFESSIONS AND ICE PACKS…**

Bunnymund paced back and forth, grumbling something for himself, obviously irritated.

Toothiana looked at the pooka and was sure that it was taking all of his strength not to tap his foot on the floor and disappear through one of his rabbits' holes and hunt down a certain winter spirit for his last prank.

Apparently, freezing Bunnymund's workshop when been two weeks away from Easter had seemed to be a good idea to Jack. The Easter Bunny chased the boy all the way to the North Pole, and could have caught him hadn't North intervened and broke up the fight. He had take Jack to undo his mess and Tooth promised the Russian to stay with the pooka, since she seemed to be the only one he would listen.

' _Maybe North underestimated the power to hold a grudge Bunnymund has_ ' thought the fairy as she sent away her workers who had brought her an ice pack from the Pole's kitchens.

"That selfish, little…Ow!" he was cut off mid-sentence when Tooth made him sit on the nearest arm chair and placed the ice pack on his head to treat the bump he received when the pooka entered his workshop and the ice on the floor made him slip.

"Hold it there." She told him, placing his paw over the ice pack.

Bunnymund scowled at the need of using ice, it wasn't like he needed any other reminders of the winter spirit.

"That bloody show pony stepped out of the line!" he ceased to hold the ice pack and was starting to pace again but Tooth placed her small hands on his shoulders and forced him to sit again, placing the ice pack where she had originally placed it.

"Come on, it's already been taken care of, Aster." The fairy tried to sooth him. "You know that Jack's like that."

"Don't try to justify him, Tooth!" he stood up again and the ice pack fell to the floor.

She was getting irritated; she placed her hand on her hips and looked at him, telling him she was being serious.

"Listen, if you don't sit now and put that thing back, it will swell more." She forced him to sit again and placed the ice pack on his head for a third time. "Let's see if the children like an Easter Bunny with a bump the size of a golf ball."

He grunted but said nothing, maintaining his hand on the ice pack this time with a sulky expression.

She placed her hand over his paw. "I know what Jack did was wrong, but he's just a kid, Bunny."

His body stiffened, and his free paw clenched in a fist. He looked as if something inside him had finally snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go…"

"Excuse me, what does that mean?" she was suddenly stupefied at his hostility.

"Why do you always have to do that?" his tone had a hint of exasperation.

She couldn't follow. "Do what? Bunny, I don't understand."

" _That_. You're always defending him; ya never see anything wrong in him." He raised his voice louder. He got up and, this time, Tooth didn't stop him. His gestures were a bit abrupt and his ear twitched a little.

"What are talking about?" she answered back. "I'm just trying to make you see reason."

"Oh come on, Toothiana! You're always on his side!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!" he got closer to her. "I'm not blind, Tooth! It's obvious that you're head over heels for Jack."

"Even if it that were to be true, there is no reason to get mad at me. Why do care so much?"

"Because I love you, dammit!" He couldn't stop his mouth, and once those words were out, he couldn't stop the ones that followed. "I always have."

She stared at him dumbfounded, but he continued ranting.

"I knew you didn't love me, I was happy with just being next to ya and being whatever you wanted me to be!" he shook his head. "Then Jack came and I tried to convince myself to give up on you, to not care. But I can't."

He closed his eyes and inner shaking to get a grasp of his old self. "I can't stand the fact that you don't come to visit me as often as you did and that you spend time with him, I can't stand the fact that when he's in the room you don't even seem me, and I can't stand the fact that it pains me to see you drifting away from me!"

He opened up his green eyes filled with pain and turned away, unable to look at her. His heart raced uncontrollably and he forced himself to control his breathing.

And then it hit him…regret. He instantly started regretting yelling at her, making her sad. He ran a paw through his face, his throat in knots and waiting for Tooth to yell back at him. He had acted like a complete idiot and now he was about to lose the girl he loved with all his heart and soul.

He didn't even felt the flutter of her wings anymore; the silence was driving him crazy. Why wasn't she saying anything?

But his eyes widened in shock when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him tightly as she rested her head against his back. He would have turned around but Tooth only held him tighter. That way he couldn't see how much of a mess his words had turned her into, how her eyes reflected the stirring feelings in her heart, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"You've no idea of how much I've wished to hear those words." Her voice sounded as if she was fighting back tears. When Bunnymund felt something wet on his fur he realized she was crying.

This time, he turned around and stared into her eyes that shone bright with joy. Was she really saying that…?

"I love you, Aster." She said. Her voice had a beautiful ring in his ears.

Her words almost made him fall at her feet, his heart now relieved from the sorrow that it had been subject of. A smile forming on his face and even a tear slid down his face.

Gently, she wiped away his tears and left her hands resting on his shoulders. He placed his paws on her waist, lost in the deepness of her eyes.

"Bunny, I thing you're forgetting something." She interrupted his trance.

"What?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes with amusement and chuckled. Suddenly, she pulled him down for the sweetest kiss in all history.

They didn't notice how the door silently closed, how Sandman gave North and Jack two enthusiastic thumbs up, and how the three guardians walked down the hall celebrating their biggest success as match-makers.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R!


	18. Day 1 (Protective)

Sweettooth Week is officially opened! Yay! :D

Here is my entry for day one, hope you like it and that you also participate and join us in this sweettooth week.

Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1: Protective

Summary: Or also known as "4 times when Bunny protected Tooth and 1 time he couldn't"

* * *

 **1) Sleeping Schedule**

"But Bunny...not sleepy...teeth", said an actually quite exhausted Tooth Fairy as the guardian of hope carried her on his back towards her room. A fairy with mismatched eye color had kindly offered to help him navigate the seemingly endless corridors of the palace.

"Sure thing, Toothy. We'll discuss it tomorrow, aight'?"

"Okay" Tooth conceded in a drowsy voice. She usually would put up a bit more of resistance when being taken away from her work, but she felt so tired and Bunny's broad shoulders were so nice for her to rest her weary head on. She closed her burning eyes with ease. He was so warm.

'So fluffly' her tired mind registered.

"Thanks" He chuckled, amused that Tooth hadn't realized she had said that out loud. Her only answer was of the arms around his neck tightening a bit more around him.

"Gee, sheila. And then you call ME a workaholic"

He might have a point somewhere in there. It's true that he had a bad habit of working himself over, sometimes to the point of almost burning out. But, although she might deny it, she had similar ways.  
Although Tooth had no qualm in making sure that the pooka would not overexert himself in Easter season, this was more of a case of the pot calling the kettle back.

However, at the moment, she couldn't concentrate on her Tooth Fairy duties properly. All the constant buzzing presence of her fairies and the tingling she felt the instant when a tooth was placed under a pillow felt so fuzzy. She knew that Bunnymund and the smell of soil, flowers and chocolate of his fur had something to do with it. The comforting scent made her limbs and wings ease and lulled her to close her eyes.

Toothiana made a mental note to one day unmask him and his sleep-inducing pookan sorcery.

But not now. Now she was more than willing to give in to the idea of a good rest against the back of her favorite pooka.

-OOOOO-

When Bunny had arrived to deliver a new batch of plants for her garden – some cacti this time; even if she had killed the other plants she had received, she was still determined to renovate the inner garden in the Tooth Fairy palace that had been poorly abandoned –, he had found a Guardian of Memories that no one often got to see.

Shoulders slouched, bags starting to form under her eyes, and her wings fluttering in a rather off bit pattern that his trained eye could see, showing that she was more than ready to fall to the floor out of being tired and not care one bit where she landed (if she did, he now wondered if she could fly in her sleep). While leaving his things against the wall, he had questioned a tiny fairy that went by.

"Just how long has she been up?"

The answer had been appallingly ridiculous and he had marched straight up to her and helped her on his back. Tooth had been too sleepy to protest. She was sending two fairies to the Chaco desert and then she felt herself rise up and lean against something fluffy.

She had recognized the voice of the pooka as he asked her girls if they could take care of the situation while she got some sleep and then out they were.

-OOOOO-

"How can you been up for four days without taking a single break?" He asked after a moment of silence, rather unbelieving that such feat was possible. True, his team and him had different sleeping patterns to those of humans but even them needed time to sleep. North and Tooth were the ones that needed (and should) sleep more often, in fact.

She groaned. "Can't…Easter Season aftermath…lotsa teeth."

Her fairies had begged her to take a break but there was SO much to do and the amount of fallen baby teeth seemed to rise tenfold and she couldn't let them handle it all by themselves. She had a responsibility towards the children and towards _her_ children. So any mention of stopping to rest was brushed off.

"You´re the one nagging me about not working till I drop dead, Toothy. How 'bout following yer own advice?"

She laughed at his serious tone.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like a mom. A big, six-feet-tall, furry mom." She giggled.

The pooka rolled his eyes and retorted. "Well you're proving to be quite a handful!"

The fairy only sighed and nuzzled against the back of his neck, making him instantly forget the rest of the things he was going to scold her about. The contact threw him off, since he stopped moving forward and clutched her more tightly.

He stayed still for a bit, until his heart rate would settle down to a normal pace. Even if she was too tired to notice, he still had those pesky feelings of his to hide and it wouldn't help if he melted into a puddle at the sheer contact with her.

It's not like he had any other option but to put on a straight face. He was not an ideal suitor and definitely not boyfriend material.

He sighed and continued forward; ignoring the questioning look the little fairy was giving him.

Finally they reached her bedroom and he opened the door, easily balancing Tooth still on his back with one arm.

It felt strange for him to enter there, like he wasn't supposed to be intruding in such a private part of her life.

But the fairy mumbled half asleep and snapped him back into focus. Him dilly dallying wouldn't get her to bed any sooner.

"We're here, Tooth" He said while gently placing her on the bed, but the arms around his neck remained in place.

He waited.

"Tooth?"

"What?" She grumbled slightly

"Sheila, I need you to let me go."

She only wrapped around him tighter. "No. So warm..."

Goddammit, why did she have to make it even harder?

"Sheila…"

"No."

'She's gonna be the death of me, I swear'

He sighed as he firmly, but gently, unwrapped her arms and legs off him and pulled at the bed sheets.

She pivoted so that her head finally rested on her pillow. Gosh, she had missed her bed!

While she was busy hugging her pillow and swearing not to be separated from it again, Bunnymund drew the curtains so that the room was dim.

"Sleep well, Toothy." He murmured as he tucked her in.

She yawned, rolling over and now facing him.

"Bunny…" She drawled.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She smiled as she drifted off to sleep

He grimaced and leaned, kissing her forehead. "Any day, sheila."

And as he left, with her smile still lingering in his mind, he recognized an undeniable fact.

She had him wrapped around his little finger. And she didn't even know.

He had already fallen in too deep. Whatever she needed of him, whatever help or protection he could give he would do it.

 _He would do it for her._

* * *

 **2) Insomnia and restlessness**

She was not used to this…to staying put. She always had to move, no matter what. Her world was mostly a colorful metallic blur of feathers and chirps, teeth, and flutter of wings.

But here…here everything seemed so…quiet. So still.

The birds sang and a calm breeze combed the seemingly unending meadows but it was all so soft, as if they didn't dare to disturb the calmness of the warren.

Even Bunnymund had managed to apparently turn into a statue. If it wasn't for the fact that from time to time he breathed she would have thought him dead.

How was he so good at this? How could he just sit there and do nothing?

"How long are we supposed to stay like this?" She squirmed, longing to fly and spend the energy bubbling inside of her.

He sighed.

Nineteen minutes and fifty seconds. But honestly, he was surprised she could resist her hyperactive nature for so long. His right eye cracked open to find a very disgruntled Toothiana.

"Until you finally relax, sheila."

"But this is boring, Bunny!" She whined, unable to suppress a pout. "Can't we do something more exciting?"

He grinned, not being brave enough to tell her how adorable she looked when she was mad.

"Tiring you out will only get you so far. Meditation is good for the body and the mind. It helps us organize our thoughts and emotions."

She rolled her eyes.

"Or, if we're lucky, you might fall asleep while meditating."

And amused grin stretched across her face. Who could say no to such a smart ass? "Oh, alright. I'll try it. For you."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

She did as told, leaving her rather curious.

"Find a comfortable position, but keep your back straight and don't slouch like that." She felt his paw straightening her back and flinched, suddenly surprised. He hadn't even made a sound when he got up! Tooth's cheeks felt rather warm all of a sudden.

"Tooth, you need to relax."

'I can't with you around moving like a goddamn ninja!'

She tried though. There was a little hesitation this time, since she didn't quite know what to expect, but nothing more than a few seconds. Now she felt his closeness, the warmth of his paw against her back, and the proximity.

"Take deep breaths."

His paw moved away and she felt a small relief. Not that it bothered her or anything; it's just that she didn't know what to think of the contact or the proximity, and her stomach didn't seem to want to settle at all. And neither did her pulse.

"Slowly. In through the nose and out through the mouth."

Tooth focused on her breathing. She became aware of the rise and fall of her abdomen as she breathed in and out, but didn't try to control it like she did with everything else. She just knew it and let it be.

"Good. Now focus on your breathing." He indicated. "I need you to empty your mind. All the teeth, the fairies, and the guardians can wait. It's right here and now that matters."

During the first few minutes, the tooth fairy discovered that it was easier said than done. To drown out all the teeth and the feelings of her fairies was no piece of cake.

The teeth were all there, behind her closed eyelids, blinking lights tingling her brain and almost sent her wings fluttering again. The sensation of being on the ground became fractionally unnerving. She wasn't moving. The teeth had to be collected. She _had_ to work.

And the constant buzzing and chirping in her head felt so far away! Her girls were so far away and the need to check on them and sent them all around the world grew exponentially by the minute.

 _Empty your mind._ Bunnymund's words resounded in her thoughts.

She took a deep breath.

 _Focus on your breathing._

She tried to center her thoughts on her breathing. In the rise and the fall of her chest, in the entry and exit of air.

 _In. Out. In. Out_

The soft breeze, the song of the birds and the faint sound of the stream nearby, slowly faded away.

The tingling sensation stopped and so did the chirping of the fairies. She had never severed their connection before. What if something happened to them?! It was strange not to hear them and for a moment she panicked for the wellbeing of her children but...no.

Another deep breath.

'You're not severing the connection, Toothiana. You're dulling it. You're transferring the feeling of the teeth to them so they can take charge. They'll be alright.' She thought in an effort to calm herself. 'Everything will be alright.'

She tried to empty her mind once more. Not pushing her thoughts away, but paying attention to her breathing.

Slowly but surely, her mind returned into a more collected stance. And when everything inside of her was quiet she did not fear the silence.

The bright white light behind her eyes grew stronger, till the world around her was drained of color and sound and only she existed.

All the sensations in her body gradually melted away. First her feet, then her calves and knees, and progressively moved on upwards until her whole body was relaxed. She felt herself float, each part of her body drifting away from consciousness almost as if it had fallen asleep while her mind was awake.

Her breathing was now the only thing she felt.

She felt at peace.

 _Toothy…_

The voice echoed across her mind, like a stone dropped into the still waters of a lake. It sounded so loud compared to the silence she had submerged herself into but it came to her from far away, like she was underwater.

 _Toothiana…_

Her name…someone was calling her name.

 _Tooth…_

She felt herself like being pulled out of the water, sounds and colors racing back as her eyes opened.

"Yer tea is getting cold, sheila." came a voice with strong Australian accent.

She looked up, still trying to shake off the remains of her trance. Bunny was leaning down, a paw in her shoulder.

"Time to take a break. You've been like that for hours." He handed her a warm cup of tea, and until she didn't take it, she didn't realize how parched her throat was.

"It tastes nice." She muttered.

"Chamomile, linden flower, and hibiscus. If meditating doesn't help you sleep, then this will. Don't worry, no sugar."

"Thanks."A blush crept across his face. "I'm still not used to actually having breaks and a set sleeping schedule."

"Guess it takes time to get used to, that's all." He sat beside her, taking in the green landscape in front of them.

The fairy now felt a tad bit guilty. Here she was, making him worry and taking up his free time.

"Bunny…" The words got stuck on her throat. She took another gulp of tea and the warm liquid in her stomach helped her go on. "You really don't have to do all this for me. I know you're still busy and don't really have to deal with my insomnia. And me being me, and…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He cut her mid-sentence before she could ramble on. "Y'know me, I like a lost cause."

"Hey!" She smacked him playfully in the arm. "That's not true! I'll master meditating before you even know it, you'll see."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you will, sheila"

And that day, for the first time in a long time, she slept soundly through the night.

* * *

 **3) Sugar Queen**

He had paid a visit to the Cossack out of a whim. He had to return some of the tools he had borrowed when repairing his house, - since North always complained that his were in a deplorable state, not without an ounce of truth in his words though – and he had some hours to kill before his weekly patrol all around the world.

There he arrived, on his shoulder a satchel that contained the borrowed tools and some baked and chocolate goodies to say thank you.

He had stumbled upon into a war zone.

Most of the toys were strewn across the floor, instead of in their usually bustling assembly lines.

The yeti workers where running around, wide-eyed and grumbling something unintelligible. While some tried to pick up and set the toys and tools to a semblance of order, others were running around trying to catch something too fast for him to see with butterfly nets. The elves were just as useful as always and ran around with their pointy heads getting in the middle of the way.

He hadn't moved two steps forward when his feet felt something wet and sticky on the floor. He looked down; several eggnog bottles had been smashed on the tiles. 'Well, it seems we missed the party' Bunnymund raised his eyebrows in a query.

Everything looked like a tornado had blown threw the room.

But what truly caught his attention was that the furniture where they usually gathered in front of the fire was now piled up in a sort of makeshift fort (with even a haphazard flag for egg's sake!). Specially because behind the furniture, a voice insisted on singing off key.

" **I'm a woman's man: no time to talk**

 **Music loud and women warm,**

 **I've been kicked around**

 **Since I was born** "

Before Bunny could ask what was going on, he had heard Tooth cackling from behind her fortress.

"Hurry! Barricade all entrances, my minions!" She yelled. "They'll never take us alive!"

He pushed forward towards the Russian and the dream weaver, avoiding all pointy toys and shards of glass.

" **Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'**

 **And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive** "

Sandy was sitting in a corner, soaking wet, with various splotches of paint, and a sulky expression. Clearly he was not in the disposition of clearing out the reason for such an appearance.

" **I'm too hot (hot damn)**

 **Called a police and a fireman** "

"Care to explain what-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because something was thrown at his face. Astounded, he picked it up. A teddy bear? Why had someone thrown a bear?

He moved towards the fortress, but was assaulted with a seemingly endless attack of plushies directly to the face.

"Don't get too close, Bunny." North said from behind a fallen bookcase, which's contents had been scattered across the floor, as a yeti bandaged his arm. "I tried to take chocolate away. She bit me!"

"Tooth? Bit you?" The pooka frowned.

" **Don't believe me just watch!** "

There was a small thud at his right and a voiced "Yeah, I might have something to do with that one."

Bunny whirled around to find a Jack Frost that was torn between hiding somewhere until the situation blew off and bursting out laughing at what pandemonium he had inadvertently created. What could he say? He was mischievous by nature, but he also realized that he had done goof.

"What. Happened?" Bunnymund growled.

"Well, I was eating some of the left over chocolate you gave North and me for helping you with Easter and Tooth flew over to ask North something…"

"And?"

"And I might have offered her some of the chocolate…She said she never had tried any of the things you do and I was just being nice…" Jack said, feeling smaller and smaller on the inside as the pooka glared down at him.

"You what?! Are you outta yer noggin? She can barely handle bubble gum without bouncing off the wall!" He bit out, and then looked at North reprovingly. "Didn't you tell him any of this?"

"I. umm… I forgot."

At least North had the decency of looking contrite. He looked back at Frost in a not at all friendly manner and clearly blaming him for screwing up.

Jack held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that it would make her go bonkers!"

Bunny sighed. He couldn't really blame the kid entirely.

The serious atmosphere was suddenly derailed when a shrill voice exclaimed.

" **Don't go drinking with hobbits**

 **Sure you'll have a grand time all night long**

 **But if you're not used to drinking with hobbits**

 **You may not want to wake up at all!** "

He had had enough. Turning towards his friends with the severity of an army general, he said "We need a plan."

-OOOOO-

Everything suddenly went quiet. Why was everything so quiet? Were they tired of playing? The tooth fairy wondered behind her wooden castle with her fairies all around the place awaited orders. They had been armed with candy canes at first but eventually they had eaten them too.

She and her mini fairies had gradually consumed every trace of sugar that was in the Pole. The chocolate, the cookies, the sweets. She had gone on a rampage in the look for treats.

All so tasty, all so delicious.

 _It started with the chocolate Jack gave to her. It was so sweet, with a hint of caramel and marshmallow. She had never tasted chocolate before (she had to set an example after all), but she had lately been distracted and would find herself thinking of the pooka for some odd reason. He had always been a good friend to her, and she always had felt gratitude towards him…but a couple years ago something had changed. Now it felt like…like…more than just gratitude._

 _She enjoyed spending time with him and hearing his deep calm voice talking about something, to look at the ways his nose twitched when he was angry (which was oh so adorable!) and to engage in their usual round of banter. Whenever she had free time, she would usually spend it at the warren reading to him, or talking, or even helping him out with the eggs._

 _Although he never lost his friendly demeanor towards her, now it seemed like he was avoiding her. Maybe he didn't like to be around her as much as she did? Maybe she was being too nosy? Too clingy?_

' _No, if he was uncomfortable around me, he would tell me.' She told herself, knowing well that Bunnymund was not someone that had any problems with saying what was on his mind._

 _She had looked back at the piece of chocolate and realized that Bunny had never offered her any of his usual treats. She rarely received presents from him, maybe flowers on special occasions, but never sweets. She thought that it was because he didn't know how to give gifts but time and again North, Sandy, the yetis (and even Jack if he got away with it) had tasted and praised the things he made for them as a way to say thank you._

 _Maybe he thought she would reject such gift? Well, she would prove him wrong and without a moment of hesitation she plopped the chocolate into her mouth._

 _The sweet taste was somewhat foreign to her tonsils but in a pleasant way and enjoyed each moment till it had melted inside her mouth. This was actually really good! She swore this was what heaven felt like._

 _Suddenly her brain became fuzzy. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled strangely._

 _She needed more._

-OOOOO-

Her nose caught a whiff of something. It was the scent of dark chocolate, honey, and strawberries. Her mouth watered and her pupils dilated.

She took a peek.

There it was.

A chocolate egg sat in the middle of the room. So lonely.

A hungry smile appeared on her face.

With a boost of speed given by the consumption of sugar, she pounced into the air. The mini fairies started flying around again like a well trained unit. Her hands were mere inches away from the chocolaty goodness when she felt something grab at her foot and give a strong tug.

The wind was knocked out of her when she collided into a solid body and a pair of arms wrapped around her hips.

"Oh no you don't, Toothy!"

"But Bunnyyy! Chocolaaate!" She squirmed.

"Tooth, there's nothing there. You're just seeing things."

And that was true. He had simply placed a normal egg and doused it with chocolate scent he had made the yetis fetch form his home, quite confident that her over-sugared mind would do the rest. He had told them to remove the egg the instant he caught her. He currently had his hands full with a hyperactive fairy.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" She fired off questions rapidly at the pooka, grabbing him by the fur of his chest and shaking him with a strength that did not seem possible for a woman of her size.

"Tooth, you gotta calm down!" The Easter Bunny yelled over the chaos that was the North Pole right now while his arms maintained a strong hold of the fairy's hips so that she wouldn't fly off like a speeding bullet.

"ButBunnyIhavetofindthesweets! I have to find them! I have to find them before the pelicans in tuxedos take them!" She yelled, trying to wiggle herself out of the iron grip he had her in.

"There are no more sweets here, Tooth. I need you to stop moving." He tried to reason with her, ignoring the little kicks he received now and then from her attempts of escaping.

"I can't! They're calling me. I can hear them! I gotta find them! I gotta paint the North Pole pink!" She laughed hysterically. "Fairies to me!" She yelled and a troop of tiny fairies swooped out of nowhere, pulling at his fur and buzzing and twittering all around him, making him lose concentration.

"Sheila, what the-ow!"

Toothiana took advantage of this opportunity, and easily slipped away from his arms, cackling as she flew up into the rafters.

The swarm of fairies dissipated and he was left out of breath and more than borderline pissed off.

'This is gonna be harder than you thought, mate' He thought. Indeed, what a mess had they gotten themselves into.

"Now what kangaroo?" Jack landed next to him.

Bunnyumund groaned and recomposed himself.

" **It's raining, it's pouring;**

 **The old man is snoring.**

 **He went to bed and he**

 **Bumped his head**

 **And he couldn't get up in the morning.** "

Both looked up, searching for the voice. They couldn't seem to find her. "Any other brilliant ideas?"

"I don't see you suggesting anything better." Bunnymund glared at him before turning his attention back to the roof.

Toothiana was in the upper levels, scavenging the shelves and throwing stuff to the floor. She flew from spot to spot in a way that could only be described as spastic.

"Wait!" Jack cracked a smiled and snickered. "I got it!"

Without another word he flew up. The boy hovered near the fairy, but kept a safe distance less that he would be shook down for candy too. "Tooth? See Bunnymund?"

Her head slowly turned to the guardian of hope, glassy eyes intent on him and body as if ready to spring into action. She nodded vigorously.

Bunnymund gulped.

"He is hiding more chocolate _all in that satchel of his._ " Jack smirked wryly.

Bunny's eyes went wide.

" _BUNNYYYYY!_ "

"You son of a…" He deadpanned before running for his life as the fairy gave chase.

-OOOOO-

By the time Tooth almost ran out of energy, the moon was way up in the sky.

Mid-chase she had suddenly stopped, hands reaching to her stomach.

"I don't feel so good…" She said in a slow, tired voice. And with that she fall face flat on the floor.

-OOOOO-

Jack found Bunny on his way to the infirmary, carrying a sleeping Tooth in his arms.

"So she finally crashed, uh?"

The pooka could only but glare. "Remind me to never listen to your ideas."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw you under the bus." He shrugged, with that smug smile of his. "But you gotta admit it worked."

The brat did have a point somewhere in there.

"Bit drastic though." He conceded. "At least she didn't get hurt."

Tooth wrapped her arms around his neck almost possessively as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Bunnymund felt his face get red, and glared at Jack when the boy covered his mouth to muffle his giggle.

"Not a word, Frost." And he continued to walk more briskly.

She had to sleep off the rest of the sugar that was not yet out off her system and after consuming the amount of sweets she did, the stomach ache would be of epic proportions.

So when they reached the infirmary, he fired off orders to the yetis on what to do and to not disturb her. Bunnymund gently lowered Tooth onto an empty bed and tucked her in like he would do with a small child.

'You're really gonna hate it when you wake up, Toothy.' He smoothed some of her head feathers, now in disarray but not as unruly as before.

"So how long have you been in love with Tooth?" Jack asked bluntly.

Crud.

He had been found out. Of all the people in his life, it had to be him to find out his biggest secret? Someone up there definitely didn't like him.

Bunnymund sighed. "For a while. I can't remember when it happened, honestly."

"And she doesn't know?"

"I never had the courage to tell her."

"Why not?" The boy asked curiously.

"Let's face, Frost, I would be a rubbish boyfriend. I've been his friend for a long time and that's how she sees me. I would never put our relationship at risk by making her guilty over not loving me or uncomfortable. I'm content with being around and be whatever is necessary. I'm not who she wants."

"But maybe you are what she needs." Jack informed him, turning away to head to the workshop. "I gotta help North clean up, so I'll leave you alone with your ridiculous self-sacrifice. Smell ya later."

"How did you know I loved her?"

"You give me too little credit, kangaroo." He grinned. "I've seen before the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. Being invisible for 300 years gives you a lot of time to people watch."

"Oh, and Bunny…"

"Yes?"

"Your secret's safe with me." The boy's usual smirk morphed into a sincere smile. "But you better tell her soon or I'll be forced to lock you two in a closet." And with that final remark he sauntered out of the room.

Bunnymund shook his head and looked down at Tooth, who was now snoring softly and completely unaware of the conversation that had took place.

He sighed in defeat as a fond smile slipped onto his features. "You'll be the death of me, sheila."

* * *

 **4) He tried to protect her…**

Bunnymund could easily count the times he had felt true fear. That fear that ignited in the brain and followed to poison your whole body. The fear that made your heart drop to your feet, your pupils dilate, and your stomach want to throw up. The one that pumped you full of adrenaline but still made you feel like your limbs were made of lead; that made you want to scream but stuck the sound in your throat.

The glint of a black metal scythe in the moon light had made him feel like being dunked under freezing water.

He was afraid, afraid to his very core.

He moved.

His thoughts singled onto only one thing. _Protect her_. Save _her_.

" **TOOTH LOOK OUT!"**

There was blood.

A lot of blood.

Whose blood?

Her blood?

No. It wasn't hers. He confirmed it as he raised his now blood coated paw to eye level.

'It's not hers.' His knees gave in and his body made contact with the ground, his eyes closing. 'Good.'

" **BUNNY!"**

* * *

 **1) But he couldn't save himself**

It was all fuzzy. He remembered screams, battle screams. The sound of a scythe whistling as it cut through the air. Something sticky and warm, coating his fur. And hands graving him. Nothing after that.

Who knows how long it took him to wake up. He would blink in and out of consciousness.

Sometimes he heard someone cry. Why were they crying? He didn't like when people cried. He didn't know what to do when they did. Then back to unconsciousness.

But it was different now. He felt like he had to wake up, like he had been hibernating for too long.

His eyes slowly opened, his senses still rather dulled. It took him a while till anything turned into something coherent.

He was greeted by the sight of a carved wooden ceiling. The crackles of the fire and the soft beeping of machines came to his ears. But it was the smell of disinfectant that gave away where he was.

The North Pole's medical center then. And a private room by the look of it.

Light entered through the window and a chilly breeze filtered through a slit of one that had been left open.

His five senses gradually began to come back and he regretted it. He felt like road kill.

Pulling up the bed sheet he saw bandages from his chest up to his midsection. Damn, Pitch had really done a number on him.

Something stung his arms and distracted him. The pooka hadn't noticed the IV drip on his left arm. And now that he had acknowledged it, it wouldn't stop bothering him every time he moved.

He was about to use what little strength he had to rip the damn thing off, when the sound of the door opening distracted him.

"Bunny!" Tooth flew to his side before he could even blink, hovering above him.

"Hiya, sheila." He cracked a smiled, feeling relived that she was alright.

"How are you feeling?" Despite her smile, the fairy's voice sounded worried and strained, with a touch fear. She was putting a brave face for him, but he caught the fear and it vanished all ideas of sinking back to sleep. Because she was sad and scared and no matter what he couldn't just ignore it. He had to do whatever to soothe them away.

"I've been worst."

She chuckled, but to him it sounded more like a choked off sob. "I'm having a hard time to believe that."

"You haven't seen me at parties, love." He felt tired, despite been sleeping for so long. "I'm ok, Toothy. I am."

"You scared the hell out of me, Bunny." Her composure was running thin. She could feel the waterworks breaking.

"It's not that big of a deal, Tooth." He reassured her. "It don't even hurt that much."

"Not that big of a deal?" She exploded. "You almost died in there!"

"I know." He said in a calm voice, which only vexed her more.

"Who told you could get in the way of Pitch's scythe? That blow was aimed at me. And you…you just…" She started tearing up. "I don't want people dying for me! _Not again!_ Don't you ever do something like this again!"

"I can't promise you that, sheila." His voice was getting tired.

"For teeth sake, Bunny-!"

"Listen," The pooka tried to take her hand but she moved away.

"No" She swatted the tears away but more came to take their place.

"Tooth, please. _Listen to me._ " He offered his paw, begging her to take it. "Please look at me, love."

She did, reluctantly. It looked like Bunny was struggling with something he couldn't find the words to express.

"I have lost my world and the people I cared for once. I thought that I could never feel so wretched again. I thought I deserved to be alone." He spoke in a low wistful whisper. "But then you came, wrapped me around yer little finger, and gave me hope again. Hope that I didn't have to feel alone; that I hadn't buried my heart when I buried my family. And everything went to hell the moment I saw Pitch about to kill you. I can't lose the person I love, Toothiana. _Not again._ "

Tooth is breathless, struck dumb. "You're in love with me?"

"Don't worry, sheila. You don't have to…I'd never force anything on ya." He leaned back into the pillows, his chest feeling tight as his paw slipped from her tiny warm hand. "I swore to never tell you this, but... to die is quite scary, y'know? And it felt even worst to believe that I'd die without telling you how important you're to me."

She covers her face with her hands and sobs, making him guilty and straight selfish for springing this up on her completely out of nowhere.

"Tooth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Thank god" Her voice broke.

"Huh?"

"I thought…I thought you were avoiding me because you didn't want me around anymore."

She surprised him by throwing her arms around him, always careful not open his wound. Bunnymund patted her back, a small smile sprouting.

"I always have and always will want you around, sheila. I tried to stay away because I feared that I might explode and just tell you."

"You would have made us both a huge favor!"

Bunny almost felt his heart stop."Tooth…you mean…?"

"I…really don't know. I thought that wanting to spend time with you was just because we are friends. And at first it was but…now it feels like more. Like… something I've never felt for anyone else before. I've been like these for months and I don't really know what it means." She said deep in thought before a smile spread on her face. "But I'm definitely not letting you kick the bucket till I find out!"

The pooka chuckled

"I don't know if this is love, Bunny. But I do know I want to find out." Tooth cupped his face with her hands, eyes shining bright and feeling so much happiness bubbling inside her that she might burst out laughing. "Especially if you're included in the package."

And with that she pulled him into a kiss, which he responded to almost immediately.

It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up, to realize that this is real, that she is here and wants him.

That's when an annoyed voice from behind the door left ajar interrupts them. "Are you two done making out or do we still have to wait to see our, as of now, not quite dead friend?"

They separate a little but Bunny kept holding Tooth's waist as Jack, Sandy, North, and several yeti, elves, and fairies come into the room.

"Jeez Frost, could you be any less subtle?" Bunny said light-heartedly.

"That's what locks are for, kangaroo."

As Bunnymund caught up with the lost hours of bickering with his friends, Tooth stayed by his side.

Yes, it was going to be one heck of a ride. But damn was it worth it to try.

-OOOOO-

When the guardians and rest of the visitors had left it was well into the night. They even had supper in his room. Bunnymund had ended up even more tired than what was recommended for his health, but didn't have the heart to shoo them away.

His eyes were closing gradually as he gave in to the need of sleep. Tooth lay next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. The bed felt a little bit crammed but the pooka didn't mind at all.

"I'm still royally pissed at you, by the way."

"I know" he said, half-awake and half-asleep.

"And once you're well enough, you're gonna be in so much trouble."

"You betcha."

To him, right now, anything else could wait. He kissed her forehead and fell into a restful sleep, knowing that tomorrow she would be the first thing he would wake up to.

And even if he didn't know it now, it would be like that for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **So? You likey? Review please? :3**


	19. Day 2 (Flirty)

Sorry for posting this the next day, I arrived home late and was too tired :/  
I apologize for any typos, I'm not yet very awake xD

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Day 2: Flirty

Summary: Coffee shop AU. Bunny is the owner of a café and a barista that likes to keep his distances. But who is this woman that comes here every day intent on putting his world upside down? And why is she flirting with him? What secret hides behind those awful pick-up lines? Read to find out! ;)

* * *

As an experienced barista, you get to identify the type of regulars hat enter through the door. From the This-is-how-you-make-a-latte customers, to the stressed-out coffee-shop campers (mostly of the student type), Aster had seen them all: the sad parent thrilled for both a coffee fix and some communication for adults, the media wizards riding the wave of the next social media trend, the smart-ass that gave you names like "Batman" or "Your mom", the awkward first daters, the cheeky flirters that gave the barista a wink. And then there was _her_.

She might fit into the last mentioned category of clients he had to deal with, but somehow she was different.

He thought himself pretty unreachable and the calm and collected type of person. You had to be when handling some of the ass-hats that entered the shop. He was always polite, but rarely said anything beyond the kind of small-talk you make when taking orders and serving drinks. He liked it that way. He lead a quiet life, with no surprises.

But then she came and had to ruin him.

* * *

"G'day, ma'am. What'll it be?"

The woman was staring – her eyes are an unreal shade of purple, freckles dusting her nose - .

"Ma'am?"

"I- Yes! Um… I'll just take a small cappuccino to go. Soy milk. No sugar. Thanks….umm… Aster."

His name sounds strange coming from her, as if each syllable she uttered suddenly had a different meaning than the originals. Like she was weighting his name. Weird.

He gets back to work and with dexterity she has her drink in front of her in less than a minute.

He caught her looking at the pictures of him and his team when the café had celebrated its 5th anniversary, and the plaque that had his full name in an odd way.

"Here you go. That'll be $3.95"

When she handed him the money, their hands touched for a fraction of a second, and he could almost swear he felt something course between them, some kind of force or electricity.

The woman was already gone before he had even time to start analyzing what had just happened.

Oh, well. As fate would have it, he hadn't seen the last of her just yet.

* * *

"A large green tea, please. No sugar."

"To go?" He asked pointedly, marker in hand to write the order down on it.

"Yes, please."

"Ok. Your name?"

"It's-" She stopped for a fraction of a second, as if pondering something. "You know what? My name's too much of a mouthful anyways. Let's stick to Ana."

* * *

Ana became a regular in no time. It was hard not to notice her when she entered the store since she tended to favor the bright and lively colors that highlighted her wheatish skin, her unusual eyes and her dark hair. She didn't dress like the occasional fashionista that entered out of chance, nor the soccer-moms or health nuts with their pastel and sometimes even neon colors. The bright pinks, the deep violets, the red, the blues.

She strutted towards the counter with all the confidence in the world, turning heads around as she went.

But no matter how much attention she attracted, her sole interest seemed to be him. She had actually developed quite the habit of trying to flirt with him to push his buttons (or at least that was what he though).

It started out of the blue. A smile here, a wink there…

And then came the pick-up lines. Gosh she had the worst pick-up lines he had ever heard!

' _Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.'_

' _Don't be mean, Aster! I actually like you a latte'_

' _Sorry, but you owe me a drink. Why? Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine.'_

He didn't encourage her attempts at flirting, always properly refusing with politeness. Part of him hoped that she would be dissuaded by his cold, distant demeanor but Ana's too relentlessly cheerful and annoying and good-natured to be put off by something like that.

She just smiled and was not deterred when he didn't reciprocate the gesture.

She was awfully persistent and it drove him crazy.

From time to time he observed her, when she wasn't looking. Not out of the sense of being creepy, but because she truly had puzzled him.

Why was this woman apparently so interested in him? Aster was just a common bloke with nothing in particular that set him apart from anyone else, at least that's what he thought.

He deduced that her attentions were singly directed at him for some unknown purpose. Ana never flirted with any of the customers or the staff (not even with Jack and he flirted with everything that moved). She was always pleasant, friendly.

She seemed smart and charming enough to pick up any man she wanted.

So why him?

* * *

Staying true to his nature, Jack didn't help in the situation.

"Bunny, I swear, if the next time she comes, you don't ask her for her number then I will!"

"Ask whose's number?", came a voice behind them. There was Ana, elbows leaning against the counter and an amused smirk tugging on her lips.

"Nothing!" Aster said, giving his fellow worker a warning glare. "What can I get ya, miss?"

"A small latte, please. And now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind getting your phone number too."

Before Bunny could open his mouth to decline, Jack was already leaning over the counter. "His phone is 212–793–8317. On Saturdays he gets out at 3."

"JACK!"

The boy quickly made himself scarce, but not without giving him a thumbs before leaving. She covered her mouth to try to control her chuckles, which she is still doing when going to sit at her table.

When he appeared with her order she put her book down, her mouth curling around a little smirk as she takes the hot steaming cup.

"718–545–6392" She winks while taking a sip. "And I do hope you call."

* * *

Months flew by. And as time passes, he feels his mask slowly chipping away.

Not that he will ever admit it, but he knew he couldn't withstand such an display without it affecting him a little.

She slowly became something he had grown used to and even rather fond of – her awful pick up lines, the alluring smiles and bubbling laughter, her winking at him –.

She was a breeze of fresh air among the routine customers that were more interested in getting their caffeine fix and vanishing through the door as fast as possible.

He had never called, and neither had she (and luckily Jack hadn't interfered any more than by shooting him knowing glances ever so often). They restricted their interactions to the café, but despite the limitations it represented she had actually managed to actually engage him in conversation.

Her easy-going flirting was relentless, but instead of being angry, Aster was mostly surprised to find he was enjoying Ana as a person much more than he ever did anyone else.

Eventually, he realized he was looking forward for the moment when she would cross the door and engage him in a new round of banter.

Dear God, what had become of him?

* * *

"Hey handsome, how about a date with that coffee? Saturday maybe?"

"No thanks, sheila." He said almost out of habit. That his ears are getting considerably red as she gives him one of her dazzling smiles is a fact that he refused to acknowledge at all. "Now, medium size green tea, no sugar, wasn't it?"

* * *

"A large Steaming Mocha Cocoa, 2%, no sugar, right?" He said, already turning around to prepare the order before she can give it another shot at trying to pick him up. That's why he doesn't notice how she is looking at him with slightly widened eyes.

"How did you know?"

"It's raining. You always order it because you don't like rain and it cheers you up."

It was not long before the cup and the money switched hands.

"Wow." Her expression blossoms into a grin, sounding genuinely surprised. "I never thought you were so observant. Especially when it's me we're talking about."

"I - I don't observe you! You always make that face when you look out the window and it's raining but you smile while drinking your coffee." He squeaked and felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. "It ain't my fault if you're so obvious."

"Whatever you say, handsome."

He managed to calm his pulse down fast enough to take the drink to her, which immediately derails when she took a sip and her expression melted into one of pure bliss.

"Thanks, sweetie. You know just what I need."

She blows him kiss before taking her usual seat, leaving him with a deer in the headlights expression and somewhat tongue-tied.

He remained like that until a woman on the queue made a pointed cough. Aster shook himself as though he had been slapped, blurting out, "I'm sorry. Next, please."

* * *

"You do realize I don't just come here for the coffee, right?" She said one day while enjoying a much needed morning jolt.

"For the scones then?" He pretended not to know what she's talking about, but this time was different. There is the slightest teasing tone in his voice, like they're sharing some kind of joke.

"Mmm…not quite" Ana gave him a lazy smile over her cup of coffee.

* * *

Jack leaned against the counter with an amused look on his face. "So?"

"So what?" Aster asked while placing the order on his tray.

"Aren't you going to give our daring young lady a chance? She is going through the trouble of breaking through your 'I'm-such-a-tough-guy' exterior, after all."

"Unlike you, Frost, I believe in keeping my private life and my work separated. And that includes not flirting with clients."

"Ok. First, I don't do that..." The aussie's eyebrow shot up in a clear 'Who are you trying to fool here, mate?', and Jack was forced to correct himself " _All the time._ "

The man dexterously picked up the tray and lifted the division between the counter and the rest of the café.

"And second you're supposed to actually have a life to begin with, kangaroo" The boy retorted.

Aster ignored him and briskly walked towards where Ana was sitting.

"Here's your order, sheila.", he said as he placed the steaming cup of green tea and a plate of scones in front of her .

"Hmm..." She said with a smirk. "I never thought you the sentimental type."

"Huh?"

"Your arm." She said with a smile, practically glowing as she gestured to the name tattooed on his arm. It had been for so long he had almost forgotten of its existence. Since it was fifteen it had appeared and had decorated his arm, but with the passing of the years he had ceased to care at all about it.

"I'm not." He said gruffly, quickly unrolling the sleeve of his shirt and covering his forearm. "And that's none of your business".

She laughed. Aster sounded like a father was scolding a little girl who had been discovered with her hands inside the cookie jar. They both knew he wasn't truly mad at her but it was his nice way to tell her to back off the subject.

* * *

She stopped coming.

At first, he didn't notice. The first days he was too busy to notice. Jack was starting his exams and Bunnymund had insisted that he would cover for him while he studied. That meant he was in charge of manning the bar and the till for days during rush hours and to stay late for closing time. It was madness and it left him no time for anything, and at certain point he even regretted taking so much work – despite, knowing the boy needed the study time to do well and keep his scholarship. Aster took care of it, though. He always did in the end.

But as he settled back into routine, he became aware that she was not there as her regular times, nor for lunch, and neither for a quick break in the afternoon.

He tried his best to ignore the feeling that settled at the bottom of his stomach. It would stay with him for a long time, though.

Every time he door opened, he expected to see her just standing there with that charming smile of hers and trying to push his buttons once more. He ignored the disappointment he felt every time.

Gradually, Bunnymund became more withdrawn than ever and he took it out mostly on Jack and the rest of the staff, scolding them over silly mistakes and mainly brushing them off when asked if he was alright.

This was all her doing. She had left him made a complete mess.

* * *

"Where's your girlfriend at?" Jack asks him one day before they open.

"Frost, for the last time, she's not my girlfriend." He muttered unenthusiastically.

"So she hasn't been here in a while, huh?"

He didn't answer back and grabbed a large bag of coffee beans, not being at all in the mood for Jack's antics.

"Call her." The brunette boy said non-chalantly.

"Leave it, Frost" He warned and with savage intensity, he hacked open the bag and lifted it, pouring the beans into the industrial-sized grinder and turning it on.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and leaned backwards, resting the small of his back against the counter as he watched Bunny with his back to him turning the machines back to life for another day of work. "If you don't call her, then I'll call her."

The brunette pinched Bunny's phone and jumped over the counter before the other man could catch him.

"Jack, give it back right now!"

"Why are you worrying so much? It's not like you registered her number…" He took cover behind a table, swiped the screen and a smirk appeared. "Oh, wait! You _did_!"

"Jack, I'm warning you." He tried to seize it back but all he achieved was to play ring around the rosie for a solid minute. "Leave it be! She's just a customer."

"C'mon Bunny, I bet you're dying to see those gorgeous blue eyes again."

"They're not blue." Aster corrected without thinking. "They're purple"

"So just a customer, huh?"

Bunnymund snatched back his phone and marched to the staff room without saying a word.

* * *

But the East wind brought her back one day.

He was closing after everything had been set in order at the café and was less than enthusiastic about getting home and spend more hours staring at the ceiling wondering where Ana could be now and if he would see her again. Lately that was the only he would do when getting home, since none of his usual past times could truly distract him for long.

"Hi, Aster", said a voice behind him.

He turned around and was greeted with a warm smile that could only belong to one person.

Ana.

"Sorry." She brushed some strands of her behind her ear. "I didn't mean to scare you."

'Play it cool, play it cool. Don't let her see that you're nervous.'

"N-no it's alright. I'm just surprised to see you." He said; eyes wide open in disbelief, and heart suddenly speeding up like crazy. "You were away a while."

"Did you miss me?"

"The café is not as lively, I'll admit."

She chuckled a little but it immediately died out. "I had to take care of an old auntie and help her prepare her stuff for moving. It was more time-consuming than I thought."

"Is she ok now?"

"Oh, yes! Auntie Leela is feeling better and ready to move." She assured him, although her voice lacked her usual strength. "I'm- I'm also excited to move in with her and see a new city."

"You're leaving?" He asked shocked.

"It's for the best." She added with a smile that is actually trying to hide a pained expression. "I just came to say goodbye."

"Ana-"

"I can't stay, Aster. I'm sorry." She placed her jacket around her shoulders, not yet putting it on.. "I should go."

She quickly started to walk away, brushing away the tears, so that he wouldn't notice

She was leaving.

No. Something inside him was telling him to ask her to stay.

"Ana, wait!" She couldn't leave, not yet. There was something important he had to say.

Suddenly a hurried man bumped into her, almost knocking her to the ground, and power walked away without looking back or even apologizing.

Her purse was not as lucky since her things were strewn onto the street. Ana looked at the pavement, then back at him; debating if gathering her belongings was her biggest priority. But she wouldn't get far without her wallet so she kneeled down, feeling her face go red. So much for a dignified exit.

He immediately got down helping Ana. His hands first grabbed a driver's license, his eyes widening when seeing the name.

"Aster don't!" Her voice sounded panicky as her eyes dropped towards his tattooed arm. The one which had the same name as the one written on the card.

 _Toothiana Singh_.

Aster gently took her arm and inspected it, his eyes tracing the lines and loops of the long name that was there.

 _Edmund Aster Bunnymund._

With his heart hammering heavily and feeling like someone had pulled the rug from under him, he looked back at the woman in front of him.

The words were stuck in his throat, and his eyes were held captive once more by the deep purple of her irises.

Bunnymund couldn't believe it.

He had found his soul mate.

* * *

Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUUUN! Surprise, it was a soul mate AU all along! ;D

 **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to R &R!**


	20. Day 3 (Stubborn)

Here's another prompt.. I wanna thank the lovely sweettoothforever for giving me this prompt a long time ago and for always having so much patience with me. I never posted this because I was planning to make it a longer story but I think there is no better time to post it than now. Her prompt was as follows: "Imagine tooth is made wealthy , but unhappy, until she develops a crush on the new cute landscaper bunny comes to town. Bonus is she purposely messes up her garden so he can fix it. Bonus two, Jack tries to get them together."

I still haven't give up entirely in making this a longer story but, man am I bad at longer features! XD  
Oh, well. Maybe someday...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Day 3: Stubborn

 **Summary:** Toothiana has everything she could ever want. Then why does she feel so empty among her life of parties and luxury? A strange meeting in the garden under the moonlight with an unusual character might help her sort it out!

* * *

The party was on full swing and all attendees seemed to be enjoying the delicious food and drinks. The music flowed across the room and was encompassed with the laughter and chatter, as the chandelier and other lights illuminated the place in warm golden light. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

All except for the very host, who was surrounded by her glamorous party guests and their incessant gossip and chit-chat. A smile that didn't reach her eyes had been plastered to her face all night and everywhere she went a trail of lavishing compliments followed. From how her beautiful figure was delightfully accentuated by her attire - a long dark green tulle gown with delicate gems embroidered in the shape of peacock feathers that decorated the corset - to the beautiful interior decor of her house. And she accepted them with a gracious attitude and continued onwards.  
Some of them would instantly turn to gossip about her as soon as her back was turned to them. Others would either nod or smile in her direction but a constant feeling led her to question the truthfulness in said gestures.

With a swift move she procured herself with another glass of champagne from a waiter that was passing by and she finally made her way to the open doors of the balcony. The party sounds were mostly blocked there and the fresh breeze that blew helped to relieve the rigidness of her shoulders. Leaning against the stone balustrade, she had a full view of the extensive garden that was now lit with strategically placed little garden lights and gave the illusion it was from a out of a fairytale.

She sighed, trying to shake off this odd feeling she had. Although she was constantly surrounded by people, she found herself feeling lonely and discontent. And it really bugged her to feel that way.

She stared at her reflection in the liquid within the glass and raised it towards the starry sky and the full moon. "Hope this was all that you expected", she said to no one in particular, but instead of drinking it she let the glass slid from her dainty hand and crash against the cobblestones in the garden bellow her.

"What the...?!" A loud voice bellowed, not too far away from where the glass had landed, and an angry looking man came into her line of view.

"The hell lady! What is wrong with ya?"

His words almost made her stagger. Who was this man? Why was he in her garden this late? She studied him, weighting if she should scream for help at the chance he was a criminal or worse. The man - who she dubbed as 'handsome stranger', seemed like he had rolled in the dirt and hadn't even noticed. His clothes were rather worn out and had grass stains on the knees. His disgruntled expression did not hide the tanned skin or the defined jaw line, and his green eyes were absolutely fascinating. He was definitely handsome.

She had to wonder why this was getting such a reaction out of her. It wasn't like she had never seen an attractive guy before. In fact, her house was full of them since a lot of her male guests were actors, models or other good-looking celebrities of the entertainment and media business. But their faces didn't have the same magnetic effect.

And then it came to her that she was being silly. She didn't know this man, yet she didn't feel threatened or scared of him in the least. It all felt strange with the garden lights, the sweet scent of the flowers carried over by the wind, and the fuzzy feeling produced by the champagne she had drank.  
It looked like a scene from a book. The lady in the balcony and the man bellow staring at each other.

A light snort escaped her, followed by blaring laughter at this ridiculous parody of Romeo & Juliet's balcony scene.

"Are you even listening?" He asked as his glaring intensified, clearly not as amused by the situation as she was. "What the hell are you throwing glasses around for? Who do you think you are? You could have hit me."

Half of her felt guilty since he was right, she could have hit somebody with it in her carelessness. But her buzzed self decided to listen to the half that was annoyed at being scolded like she was a little girl. "Look mister, you don't get to tell me what to do. I'm..."

"I couldn't give a damn about who you're! You nutters think because you're loaded ya can do whatever you want."

How dare he to talk her down in her own home?!

"Get out of here before I call the police."

He put his hands out and snapped back. "Don't worry, sheila. I'm outta here."

And left he did.

* * *

Toothiana walked among the corridors of her house and sighed.

The place was silent once more, only broken by the team she had hired to clean after the party. Apart from that, she was on her own. Like always.

She didn't feel like hanging out with any of her friends, nor organizing any charity events (she had just hosted one yesterday), nor enjoy the pool, nor read a book or watch a movie. Too much time and money in your hands would do that to you.  
She didn't have a job. Mainly because there was nothing specific that caught her attention for too long or because her affluent notoriety was latched onto her and people would either annoyingly go out of their way to do things for her or try to suck some money out of her. And it simply put her off to wade through those people.

Before she could question it, her feet took her to the balcony where she had first found that rude man. Slowly descending the stone stairs that led from the balcony to the garden, she searched for the place where the exchange between them had occurred.

The cobblestones had been cleaned and all glass shards removed, like nothing had actually happened there.

Tooth wasn't sure why she felt disappointed. It was not likely that he would still be around, but maybe she could have apologized for her behavior last night.

She continued walking along the trail, where the wisteria trees closed in to form an arch, and her eyes were quickly enraptured in the specks of sunlight that pierced through the canopy of leaves and purple and white flowers.

And so focused was she, that she didn't notice that someone had made her trip until she was on the ground.

"Oh crickey! Ma'am are you ok?" Someone asked, a hand gently grabbing her arm and helping her up.

Toothiana turned around the moment she heard that voice, and her eyes grew comically wide when her brain registered the face in front of her.

"You!" She pointed at him. "You're the guy from last night."

The man frowned, only to lean forward and squint. Then he seemed to recognize her. "Oh for Christ's sake, just what I needed. Lady, I don't have time to deal with ya right now."

Without any reason, his words only served to put her on a bad mood. "Why the heck are you lying in the middle of the path? Are you crazy?"

"Says the sheila that was throwing glasses around for no apparent reason." He answered back.

"That was... I just..." She sputtered but couldn't find a good retort, especially since he hadn't backed away and it was making it hard to create a coherent sentence. "And what are you doing here? This is private property and you're trespassing."  
Yeah, weak come back but it would have to do.

"I happen to work here" He gave her a hard smile. "I tend to the grounds."

She quickly looked at him more carefully. He still had dirt covered clothes and at the base of one of the wisteria trees were a couple of tools.

"You're the gardener here?"

"Landscaper." He replied dryly, not appreciating the term she had used.

"Whatever! So you work here." It was not a question but she had to hear it from him.

"Yes. And if you're done stating the obvious, please leave and let me do my job. Some people have to _earn_ our money to live."

How dare he?!

"Well, I happen to own this house and therefore the gardens" Fury flashed in her mauve eyes. "And I can go where I want, whenever I want."

She was delighted when he raised his eyebrows and seemed rather taken aback for a split second. But it only lasted an instant; he turned around with a sigh and laid down on his stomach to keep working with the wisteria tree - although this time he was lying against the line the trees and not in the middle of the path.

"What are you...?"

"If you're going to sack me, at least I want to finish working with these trees before the root rots spread to the rest of the plants around here." His face held a determined and focused expression that caught her off guard. She had never seen someone be so adamant on trying to treat a simple plant like something of the upmost importance, like he had to protect them no matter what.

It stirred something within her, although she couldn't say what exactly.

"You're not fired" She said rather quietly, looking a bit surprised by her own words.

"What?" He turned around, not sure he had heard it right.

"I said you're not fired...yet." She glanced at her feet, away from his emerald eyes. "Just...keep doing your job and I will forget what you said." Her voice lacked her prior tone and felt like her cheeks were reddening.

Tooth muttered an excuse and walked away quickly towards the house, not wanting to embarrass herself any further.

* * *

Oh, you two idiots bickering gives me life.

 **I hope you liked it and don't forget to R &R!**


	21. Day 4 (Forgiving)

Hello! Here's another one-shot for y'all, right out of the oven!

Hope you like it!

* * *

Day 4: Forgiving

 **Summary:** Things between Bunny and Tooth are getting tense, and it's not longe before one of them ends up saying things they regret. Can they make it work or are the odds too stacked against them?

* * *

Aster can hear sobs from behind the door, the slight knocks on the door. No answer.

His fists clench and unclench as he leans against the sink. Half of him knows that she didn't mean what she said, but the other half is too hurt to think, let alone talk to her. Her words are eating away at him.

"Aster, please, come out." She begs.

* * *

For Tooth, these months at work have been exhausting, and it is taking a toll on her and on her private life.

Her marriage is on a rocky patch and she can't ignore it any longer.

It starts months ago when she comes home one night and finds her husband on the couch, slouching and rubbing the sleep out of his face with his hand. When he sees her, she can hear the cogs turning in his head as he tries to figure out a way to tell her as less bluntly as possible that he has been fired from his job.

They need the money he earns to support themselves, since Tooth's job as a teacher does not pay exactly well, and he has been searching for months and absolutely nothing would come up. It is getting harder to make ends meet each month and odd jobs here and there are falling short.

Not long after him being fired, a new complication rears its ugly head. Her sister calls in tears, saying that she needs money desperately or she won't be able to pay her tuition fees and will have to leave college. Baby is not asking her to lend her anything, but in less than an hour, Tooth is transferring the money to her sister's account. It takes all of her savings and a considerable part of the money in her and her husband's shared account, but she doesn't think it twice before doing it.

Aster gets furious when he finds out. Not because she gives money to her sister (he knows that Baby will burn the candle at both ends in order to make them see that their inversion pays off), since he has always supported her taking care of her family. The fact that she does not consult him before deciding does not settle well with him. They are married. They are supposed to be a team!

And she – clearly tired, still affected by him being unemployed, and their future becoming a little more uncertain at every turn – gets just as angry and claims that what is done is done and that she thought he would understand.

They go to bed – which is only a mattress on the ground, especially since now they don't have money to buy the rest of the furniture – pissed off, and it takes them a couple of days for them to calm down. But despite eventually returning to a semblance of normalcy, she knows he still fills a little resentment over it. Every time they argue, he doesn't fail to bring it up.

Toothiana hangs her coat and scans the room. A long exhalation.

The table is littered with papers, magazines, and coffee mugs. There is a blanket on the floor, and there are breadcrumbs on the sofa. Toothiana can't help herself as she starts to tidy up the room, trying that her mood doesn't get the best of her.

She enters the small kitchen area, only separated from the living room by a partition wall.

Her annoyance spikes up when seeing that Bunny skipped the dishes and making dinner. Again.

'He's just messy, Toothiana' She tries to appease her temper.

Just this once in months, she had really looked up to arriving home and everything be clean and tidy, to find dinner already at the table, maybe even enjoy a glass of wine with her husband. But no.

Apparently that was asking the almighty too much.

At that moment Aster comes into the room. "Hello, love. How was your day?", he gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and rummages through the fridge.

Her day? A complete nightmare. Her students seem intent on getting the best out of her, being downright annoying and taxing. Then she has to spend time in the library to give tutoring lessons to kids that have the attention span of a goldfish. She swears that if she sees another of those damn fidget spinners, heads will start rolling. And to top it all off, the paper work keeps piling up to dimensions that defy Newton's gravity law.

"Fine." She says, clearly irritated. Grabbing a glass on the kitchen counter, she opens the tap. Nothing comes out.

"They cut the water." He informs her, taking away her glass and pouring what is left of orange juice.

"They cut our water?"

"Happens when you don't pay the bill, yeah." He says matter-of-factly, handing the glass back, which goes unattended immediately.

"Why didn't you pay it then?" She glares at him.

"Because it was down to either having water or having electricity, sheila."

"Fine. Where's dinner then?"

"Crud, I forgot."

"Really?" She scoffs. "You said that last night too."

"I'm sorry. I got distracted and didn't notice the time."

"Bunny, you've been here all day! We agreed that until you find another job, the house is your responsibility." She shakes her head. "I've taken tutoring to get extra money. I've been hunched over a desk for hours, and all I want is to return home and not have to clean up after you!"

"Then don't!" Aster countered curtly.

"I can't ignore it! You know I hate when everything's messy and it looks like you get a kick out of it!"

"Are we really fighting over dishes now?" Aster's famous short temper starts to flare.

"This is not over dishes! This is about you not taking your responsibilities seriously! I know that losing your job was hard for you, but please, I need your help!" Her voice gains volume. She's shouting now. "You can't keep leaving things for later. Grow up already! You can't keep acting like this forever!"

"Why are you being like this? You know that I'm lazy about house chores and that I do leave little messes here and there, but it never got to this." He says with bite in his tone. "And if it really bothered you that much, Tooth, maybe you should've though it before marrying me."

"Well sometimes I wish I hadn't married you at all!"

The sudden sharpness in her voice startles them both. It takes her fractions of seconds to realize what she has said, and her words disarm her.

The tears well up in her eyes when she sees her husband's expression. He is frozen in place. She sees the pained look that crosses his features, and regret washes over her like a tidal wave almost instantly.

"Bunny, I-"

He says nothing before slipping past her into the bedroom. She hears the bathroom door slam shut.

* * *

She leaves him be for a while. She doesn't think she can do much while bawling her eyes out.

Her words have been too harsh and she doesn't mean them, not even for a second, but nevertheless she has hurt the one she loves the most. And now she has to fix the mess she has made.

Only when she grasps enough composure to speak without breaking down, she goes to him.

Her calls go unanswered.

"I'm sorry."She furiously fights the tears that threaten to come out. "I didn't mean it. We've both been through so much lately, and I guess I let the situation get the best of me. It's just…this is so hard! I don't know what to do and it drives me crazy." She swallowed hard. "I took it out on you and you didn't deserve that."

Yet no response.

"I never have nor ever will regret marrying you." She places a hand against the door, wishing she could reach him. "You're the best that has ever happen to me and I would never be able to do this without you."

Silence. It twists around her heart and squeezes. She knows she is worthy of only his silence, but goddamn, it's the last thing that she wants.

"Bunny, please say something." She sinks down to the floor and forces herself to swallow down the lump that forms in her throat, willing herself not to cry despite her vision getting blurry. Her voice is laced with desperation. "At least yell to me! God knows I deserve it."

She doesn't know how long she stayed like that. Tooth didn't hear him moving or the fumbling with the lock.

The door opens and there he stands. What little control she had managed vanished and the tears come back.

He visibly grimaces; Tooth's body is wracked by sobs and it pains him to see her like that no matter how angry he gets with her.

He kneels down. His arms are open, inviting her to seek refuge amidst them. "Come here, Toothy."

She can't help but sob as she buries her face against his chest and holds him tight. They cling to each other.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She mutters while his hands rub her back in soothing motion.

"I know, sweetheart." He coos as he carries her to the bed and lays her there. He lies next to her and holds her close "I'm not mad at ya. It's ok, sheila"

They stay like that for a while. She continues to cry. Aster brushes his thumbs over her cheeks, dashing the tears away.

He sings to her, like he always does when she is upset and needs of his voice to calm down.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Their wedding song.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

His voice slowly manages to make the tears subside, driving the sadness away.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

He kisses her forehead when he finishes. "Better?"

She nods, burrowing into his warmth.

"I'm sorry too, Toothy." He brushes her hair away from her face. "I guess that not being able to find something and spending so much time here got me into this funk and I ended up making things harder for you."

He feels her relax beneath him.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." He commented lightly. "How about you teach me how to keep things in order and I give this place a scrub from top to bottom?"

Tooth nods into his neck, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Exhaustion, both physical and emotional, are gaining on her and compelling her to finally close her eyes. "I love you, Aster."

"I love you too, Toothy." He sighs, relieved that the heaviness and tension around them has been lifted.

"Bunny?"

"Hmm?" He mutters, almost half asleep.

"I had no reason to act like that. Please forgive me?"

A sleepy smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he pulls her even closer, feeling as if everything is once more as it should be.

" _Always_."

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it. The song is _"Can't help falling in love"_ , by Elvis Presley.

 **Don't forget to R &R!** ;D


	22. Day 7 (Equals)

Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting anything on day 5 and 6. THese days have been hectic and the prompts are not finished yet. I prefer to post something I'm proud to show you guys, even if I'm a little late. I'll keep working on them and post everything as soon as possible.

This is officially the last day of sweettooth week 2017, so thank you for letting me share all this with you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Day 7: Equals

 **Summary:** Smoll. Toll. But equals

* * *

"Say that to my face you, asshat! I'll scratch your eyes out!" Toothiana stood up as tall as her high heels allowed her (not much, ugh, she knew she should have choose the six-inch red stilettos), glaring daggers at the dumbass that had dared to call her 'Shorty'. Seriously, she wasn't _that_ small, it just happened that she usually find herself surrounded by tall people.

"As if you could reach them, midget." The man snickered.

She would have given the guy a taste of her fury if it weren't for a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her as she was lunging at him. "Alright, time out for you", said a voice with aussie accent.

"Aster, lemme at him!" She cried, struggling against the man's grip and earning surprised looks of the people around them. Right now she wished that her size would be a little bit more impressive like his to level the playing field a little.

"Now, now, play nice Toothy. You don't have to waste your time with these two." He said gently.

She 'Hmphed'.

His eyes narrowed to the pair who had his girlfriend all riled up and ready to throw down. He gently put her down, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

Alright, that did make her feel tiny but not in a way that particularly bothered her. She had to recognize that his stature had been one of the first things she had noticed of him, and she actually liked that kind of things in a guy.

"Now you see, I usually would let her have her way and tear you idjits apart. But today is her birthday and we're having a nice time. So I'll tell you this once." His voice remained composed and completely calm but his eyes were far from it.

"First, see this girl right here? She is one hell of a fighter and could easily send you to the hospital. Second, you don't get to call her Shorty." Aster's arm now rested on top of her head, using her as an armrest which he always did to annoy her. "Only I get to do that."

She growled at her boyfriend who only smiled at her and winked, setting off the butterflies in her stomach and almost making her forget that she was getting back at him for that later.

"And third, I'm more than able to help her kick your sorry asses out of here." He said while glaring he guys down and sending a clear message: _Don't mess with us_.

"Now, apologize to the lady and be on your way, because if not we're gonna have a problem." He stated with a smirk.

Oh, he could certainly give them hell and she knew it, and so could she. Toothiana's chest puffed out with pride and matched her boyfriend's stare.

There was a little hesitation from the two guys, as if they were pondering the idea of getting into a fight. They were drunk enough after all to think something so stupid, and even the offender stepped forward before his companion held him back. "Let's get out of here, man."

The first guy didn't budge but the other insisted. "C'mon, let's go. We're sorry, ok? We're leaving."

He dragged his mate away until both were out of sight, only until then Aster relaxed his stance and looked down at the petite woman. "You okay, sheila?"

She looked at him and felt proud at how well they worked together. He never had made her feel at a disadvantage, short stature or not.

"Yeah, thanks for being my knight in shining armor." She winked at him and took his hand, marveling once more in the size difference. She couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Can't let you ruin your birthday by spending the night in jail for whacking those guys stupid, can I?"

She smacked him playfully in the arm before pulling down on his tie so his face was closer to hers. "But call me Shorty ever again and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."

"You got it, sheila."

Tooth went up on her tiptoes to cover the distance with a kiss. Height difference be damned. To be tiny couldn't be that bad if being like this with him felt this good.

* * *

Don't you just love it when your members of your OTP are badasses together? Because I sure do ;D

 **Don't forge to R &R, please!**


End file.
